Encantos Ocultos 3
by Charc93
Summary: Aburrida de pomposos pretendientes, Sakura Haruno desea vivir una historia de amor y aventuras. Suspira por el misterioso Caballero Negro: un ladrón inglés que ha robado su corazon. Para conocerle, Sakura deberá recurrir, aunque a regañadientes a la única persona que conoce al famoso caballero: Sasuke Uchiha, un donjuán redomado que la cortejó años atrás.
1. Sinopsis & Prólogo

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que hago esto, la verdad cuando leía esta novela no pude evitar pensar en está increíble pareja.

Encantos Ocultos esta basado en la historia del mismo nombre de Adele Ashworth.

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia. Esta es solo una adaptación.

Espero le guste.

No olviden dejar sus Reviews!

 **Encantos Ocultos**

 **Sinopsis**

Aburrida de pretendientes pomposos, la señorita Sakura Haruno desea vivir una historia de amor y aventuras. Suspira por el misterioso Caballero Negro: un ladrón inglés que le ha robado el corazón a distancia con sus legendarias proezas. Para conocerle, Sakura debe recurrir, aunque a regañadientes, a la única persona que conoce al famoso caballero: Sasuke Uchiha, un donjuán redomado que la cortejó años atrás.

Sasuke accede a acompañarla a Francia, donde se rumorea que se esconde el Caballero Negro. Para despejar toda sombra de duda, viajan como si fueran una pareja casada, compartiendo intimidades que desembocan en la amistad, y besos que despiertan un hambre insaciable… Cuando empiezan a producirse robos a su alrededor, Sakura ya está atrapada en la red de deseo tejida por el hombre de sus sueños.

 **Prólogo**

 _Inglaterra. 1842_

—Esmeraldas.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Decía algo?

El hombre esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando, señorita Haruno, que, sobre esa pista de baile, bajo la luz de miles de velas, sus ojos centellean como esmeraldas.

Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo y le miró fijamente a los ojos. La voz del hombre era tan profunda y sonora, casi acariciadora, que de repente sintió un arrebato de intensa timidez, un sentimiento que la señorita Sakura Haruno, de Sherborne, no había experimentado nunca antes en presencia de nadie.

—Gracias —susurró ella, y bajando la mirada la clavó en los botones de marfil de la camisa del hombre.

Él continuó sonriendo, pero no dijo nada más mientras la hacía girar expertamente por la pista al compás del vals. Sakura no era capaz de entender la causa de la inquietud que sentía, pues, en resumidas cuentas, aquel era el baile de disfraces de su padre, y el caballero en cuestión, nada más que un huésped invitado que le había pedido gentilmente que bailara con él. Lo había visto antes en diversas ocasiones, aunque nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Pero en esta ocasión el hombre parecía haber reparado especialmente en ella, y la había observado con detenimiento, se diría que, con excesivo detenimiento, y el interés de un hombre tan atractivo la había dejado sin resuello.

—Me gustaría verla sin la máscara.

Las palabras, dichas con voz ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, la sobresaltaron hasta hacer que levantara la mirada una vez más. Con aquella espesa mata de pelo negro, un cuerpo alto y duro y unos ojos azabaches de lo más cautivadores, el hombre resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo. Sakura se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito durante varios segundos, al cabo de los cuales contestó en voz baja:

—Me gustaría verlo sin la suya. —Y después de echar un prudente vistazo alrededor, se inclinó hacia él y murmuró audazmente—: Reúnase conmigo fuera, en el jardín de flores, debajo de la galería sur, dentro de quince minutos.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos tras la seda negra.

—¿Hablas en serio, Sakura?

La inesperada utilización sin permiso de nombre de pila hizo que Sakura recordara, dicho en el sentido más estricto de la expresión, su delicada situación.

—Se… se me acaba de ocurrir que sería un buen lugar para hablar en privado.

—Entiendo.

Durante un instante el hombre mantuvo la mirada fija en la cara parcialmente oculta de Sakura, y justo cuando esta empezaba a sentirse un poquitín avergonzada por su descaro comportamiento, él se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle:

—Espero impaciente… nuestra conversación.

El cálido aliento del hombre en su mejilla hizo que Sakura se estremeciera, y entonces el vals cesó con demasiada rapidez. Él se detuvo y, taladrándole los ojos con la mirada, rozó con la boca el dorso de la mano de Sakura. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Sakura lo observó un instante mientras desaparecía entre la muchedumbre variopinta y risueña, intentando sacudirse las extrañas sensaciones que había despertado en ella. No debía sacudirse las extrañas sensaciones que había despertado en ella. No debía haberle pedido que se reuniera con ella en el jardín sin carabina, lo sabía, pero en su fuero interno algo la había impulsado a hacerlo.

Se reuniría con él. El hombre la atraía.

Se abrió camino lentamente hasta la parte posterior del salón de baile, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para charlar con aparente desenfado con diversos miembros de la alta burguesía. Tardó casi quince minutos en llegar a la galería, y entonces, escabullándose sin ser vista, bajó corriendo sin disimulo las escaleras y salió al jardín.

El frío aire nocturno le rozó la piel, pero el vivo resplandor de la luna y la ansiedad de sus pensamientos la calentaron por dentro.

Tras mirar cuidadosamente ende redor, recorrió el sendero de puntillas con la esperanza de no ser vista ni oída por nadie. A buen seguro que su madre se moriría del susto, si supiera donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo su hija en este instante, y a ésta le entristeció saber que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo en presencia del desconocido sin que alguno de los presentes en el salón de baile advirtiera su ausencia.

—Realmente no pensé que vendría.

Sakura se volvió hacia el sonido de la voz, que procedía de una zona de sombras a escasos metros de donde se encontraba.

—Sobre todo —continuó él acercándose—, puesto que nadie más parece deseoso de pasear por el jardín en esta perfecta noche otoñal. Segú parece, estamos solos.

—Sí —admitió débilmente Sakura. Las expectativas que se abrían ante ella le aceleraron el pulso. Él se había quitado la máscara, y todo lo que ella pudo ver de su cara bajo el pálido resplandor de la luna fue una vaga expresión meditabunda.

—Quítesela.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Su máscara, Sakura. Quiero verle la cara, ¿recuerda?

Él se había movido hasta detenerse justo delante de ella, pero en ese momento Sakura estaba de cara al claro de luna, de manera que, una vez más, las sombras le ocultaban los rasgos del hombre. Incapaz de apartarse, Sakura pudo percibir su calor y sentir la penetrante mirada. Tímidamente, se llevó las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza y se desató la máscara, bajándola para sujetarla en el costado, y su timidez y temor a mirar al hombre empezaron a aumentar gradualmente. Sin embargo, alzando la palma de la mano para agarrarle suavemente de la barbilla y levantándole la cabeza en el proceso, él la obligó a mirarlo.

El hombre guardó silencio, contemplándola con intensidad, lo que provocó que los latidos del corazón de Sakura aumentaran por momentos hasta terminar convertidos en un estruendo.

—Preciosa… —susurró el hombre.

Entonces, le deslizó el pulgar por los labios, y Sakura se ensimismó en el roce, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta, mientras la máscara se le caía de las manos al suelo sin darse cuenta. Durante un momento ella no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, y de repente sintió la cálida boca del hombre en la suya mientras la atraía entre sus brazos.

No había esperado realmente que la besaran. ¿O sí? Tal vez eso fuera lo que ella había estado deseando desde que lo vio por primera vez hacía meses, ahogarse en la magnificencia de aquel cuerpo recio, en la fuerza que emanaba de é. la lengua del hombre, inquieta, juguetona, le separó los labios provocativamente para invadir su calidez y buscar la suya. ¡Dios bendito, qué sensación tan maravillosa! Era cálido, incitante, sumamente masculino. Mucho más de lo que ella habría imaginado jamás. Sakura apoyó el cuerpo en el del hombre de manera instintiva, a medida que el beso se fue haciendo más y más exigente. Se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para poder juguetear con el pelo de su nuca con los dedos. Sakura gimoteó de puro y salvaje placer mientras unas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado se fundían en sus entrañas.

Con un gruñido profundo él le colocó una de las manos en el trasero y empujó audazmente las caderas de Sakura hacia él, sujetándola allí acogedoramente, mientras le deslizaba la mano libre por la mejilla hasta el cuello, que acarició con los dedos.

Sakura era absolutamente consiente de la tensión y dureza en todos y cada uno de los puntos del hombre, así como de la pasión salvaje que iba creciendo entre ellos, pero no era capaz de detenerse Todavía no. Solo quería estar bajo el claro de luna, en un jardín fragante, y permanecer así con él toda una eternidad: besándose, tocándose, sintiendo, deseando… La oleada de emociones era perfecta, maravillosa, y cualquier insidiosa duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo se desvaneció de sus pensamientos cuando los labios de él continuaron torturándole la boca con un placer irresistible.

Ella se oyó jadear ligerísimamente cuando, sin previo aviso, el hombre le bajo la mano sobre el vestido para colocarle el pulgar contra el pezón, rozándoselo con dulzura, acariciándoselo, provocando el ansioso ápice a través de la fina capa de seda de Florencia. Abandonada al impulso, Sakura empezó a mover las caderas contra las de él, rozándole dulcemente contra el vientre.

La acción hizo que el hombre reviviera con entusiasmo. Agarró entonces el pecho en toda su plenitud con la mano caliente, mientras que con la que sujetaba el trasero de Sakura, y sin que esta fuera totalmente consiente del hecho, empezó a levantarle la falda.

Con una rapidez de experto que ella ni siquiera pudo empezar a comprender, el hombre le colocó la palma en la pierna, y ya fuera por inseguridad, ya por el mero instinto, lo cierto es que Sakura se puso tensa de inmediato.

Aparentemente, él también lo notó, porque su boca aflojó el beso y empezó a mover las manos por todas partes para acariciarle la cara interior de los muslos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo que ambos llevamos soñando durante semanas —respondió él con voz áspera, mientras sus labios empezaban a trazar una senda de besos livianos como plumas por el cuello de Sakura.

El hombre bajo aún más la cabeza, y más, hasta que su boca le rozó la parte superior de los pechos justo por encima del borde del vestido. Sakura empezó a relajarse de nuevo, cerrando los ojos a las lujuriosas sensaciones que él creaba con pericia, hasta que le sintió mover la mano para acariciarle íntimamente aquella zona sensible de su entrepierna.

Aquello la devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

—No. —Sakura jadeó, empujándole por los hombros, tremendamente avergonzada y abrumada de inmediato por su culpa.

Él le retiró lentamente las manos y se irguió para mirarla fijamente, y su respiración se hizo rápida y jadeante por el repentino parón. Aunque Sakura sabía que él estaba tan afectado por ella por la fuerza de la atracción mutua, no fue capaz de leerle los pensamientos en la cara a través de las sombras.

El hombre permaneció allí quieto largo rato antes de que la dureza de su voz penetrara el frío aire nocturno.

—¿Por qué me pidió que me reuniera con usted, señorita Haruno?

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad. Respiraba con dificultad, y le temblaba el cuerpo.

—Yo… yo solo quería hablar.

El hombre permaneció en silencio durante uno o dos segundos, al cabo de los cuales exhaló un largo y lento suspiro.

—Nunca ha hecho esto, ¿no es así?

Sakura se agarró los codos con las palmas de las manos en una tímida actitud defensiva, pero ni se movió ni aparto la vista de la expresión oculta del hombre.

—Me han besado con anterioridad, si es a eso a lo que se refiere, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Sakura bajó la vista para estudiar lo que podía ver de sus bailarinas de satén azul.

—Duró tres segundos y fue en mi mejilla derecha.

Durante una fracción de segundo Sakura pensó que realmente era posible que él se echara a reír. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se movió para volver a plantarse directamente delante de ella, colocándole la mano debajo de la barbilla para levantarle la cara hacia él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar la mirada del hombre, aquejada de repente de una aguda y rezumante sensación de vergüenza.

—Míreme —le exigió con voz oscura y aterciopelada.

Sakura tomó aire rápidamente y abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en un susurro—. De verdad que no quería…

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ella hizo una pausa, queriendo parecer madura e independiente, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era ser sincera.

—Diecisiete. Cumplo dieciocho dentro de un mes.

—Entiendo…

El hombre empezó a frotarle el perfil del mentón con el pulgar, atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, y ella cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación, sucumbiendo una vez más a su habilidad.

Al final, él le echo el brazo por detrás, la atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza contra él, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la espalda, mientras le recorría la columna vertebral con los nudillos.

Sakura podía oír el latido regular de su corazón bajo la mejilla, podía sentir su respiración lenta y uniforme, y supo que se estaba volviendo a perder en aquel abrazo. Estar entre sus brazos, estar haciendo exactamente, como él había dicho, lo que ella había estado soñando con hacer durante semanas, era una sensación perfecta.

—Así que solo quería hablar —repitió él con calma, pensativamente.

—En realidad, creo que quería que me besaran —admitió ella tímidamente, acurrucándose aún con más fuerza contra su pecho— Me gusta la manera que tiene de besar

El hombre soltó un suave gruñido y negó con la cabeza.

—Sin duda alguna es usted la cosita más dulce con la que me he cruzado en años, señorita Sakura Haruno.

Ella levantó la barbilla, mirándole fijamente a la cara.

—¿Le ha gustado?

El hombre bajó la mirada bruscamente.

—¿Besarla?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Me ha gustado más de lo que probablemente debería haberme gustado.

Aquello la reconfortó de sobremanera.

—¿Cree que podríamos volver a besarnos así alguna vez?

El cuerpo del hombre se puso tenso mientras miraba una vez más hacia el jardín en penumbra.

—No creo que fuera buena idea.

Sintiéndose incómoda, clavó la mirada en el pecho del hombre.

Él volvió a mirarla.

—¿De qué quería hablar cuando me pidió que viniera aquí?

Sakura, no habiendo sido nunca de las que controlan sus sentimientos, no fue capaz de pensar en nada que decir excepto la verdad, que confesó en voz baja.

—Creo que usted es el hombre más encantador que he conocido en mi vida, y yo… —Sintió que le ardían las mejillas al ruborizarse. Intentó soltarse del abrazo de hombre con naturalidad, pero él no la soltó.

—¿Usted qué, Sakura?

Su voz fue sumamente aterciopelada, y el nombre de Sakura se deslizó de su boca cargado de intimidad y anhelo. Ella no pudo aguantar más.

—Si se lo digo, ¿promete no reírse?

—No, a menos que sea divertido.

Ella suspiró con determinación, cerró los ojos y levantó la cara al claro de luna.

—Creo que lo amo.

Él no dijo nada. Pero tampoco se rio, ni la soltó, y gracias a ello, Sakura sintió un tremendo alivio. Aunque no fue capaz de abrir los ojos; no podía, sencillamente.

No hasta que él dijera algo.

Durante un largo minuto Sakura no oyó nada, excepto el tranquilo aire nocturno cargado de la música y las risas lejanas procedentes del salón de baile situado encima de ellos. Entonces sintió que los labios del hombre volvían a tocar suavemente los suyos, rozándolos, sin pasión, pero con una dulce ternura. Ella quería más de él, pero en cuanto el hombre percibió que ella empezaba a corresponder se apartó.

—Debería entrar antes de que alguien salga a buscarla —le susurró él sobre la boca.

Sakura no sabía que sentir. De algún modo sabía que él estaba siendo bastante razonable, y que probablemente no le diría que la amaba en contrapartida, pero, no obstante, se vio invadida por una oleada de tristeza.

Se apartó de él cuando la soltó. Entonces, sin mirarle a la cara siquiera, recogió su máscara, se dio media vuelta y huyó por el jardín.

Espero les guste. ¡Saludos! (:


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Espero les guste.  
Basado en la historia del mismo nombre de Adele Ashworth.

Naruto no me pertenece. Esta es solo una adaptación.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Londres, 1847_

—Esmeraldas.

—¿Esmeraldas? —repitió él, sorprendido.

—Una rara e inestimable mezcla de oro y valiosísimo verde.

Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del difunto y muy respetado conde de Beckford, resopló con fuerza y se recostó contra la suave piel burdeos de su sillón Luis XIII para contemplar pensativamente a su invitado. Robar esmeraldas se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

—¿Cuánto valen? —preguntó con prudencia.

Kakashi Hatake i, un hombre de cabello color blanco, cuyo rostro de mediana edad solo podía ser descrito como común y corriente, se rascó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros.

—En este momento no podría poner una cifra a su valor.

—Mmm. Conozcamos la historia, pues.

Phillips hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, y empezó por el comienzo.

—En un principio pertenecieron al acaudalado duque de Westridge, que las compró legalmente a un Austria, probablemente a Carlos VI, hacía el final de la década de 1720. Luego, el duque se las regalo a su esposa, Elizabeth, como regalo de bodas, y ella las tuvo en su poder durante casi sesenta años, hasta su muerte en el invierno de 1781. Aunque Westridge tuvo un hijo, este era un niño enfermizo y murió en 1740, a los doce años de edad, dejando al duque sin un heredero que reclamara su inmensa fortuna. Se cree que la encantadora Elizabeth, que murió quince años después que su marido, legó tosas sus posesiones personales a su prima Matilda, una solterona que, casualidades de la vida, tenía una remota relación de parentesco con el rey Jorge.

Kakashi se dio unas palmaditas en los volantes de su camisa de seda blanca y se levantó, con la copa de brandy en mano, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Nadie sabe con certeza dónde estuvieron guardadas las joyas ni quién tenía realmente el derecho a ellas después de que Matilda muriera a los noventa y dos años, pero corre el rumor de que el rey entró en posesión de ellas en algún momento con anterioridad a que el idiota de su hijo fuera nombrado regente en 1811. Prinny heredó las esmeraldas, y para ayudar a pagar sus horribles deudas cuando fue coronado rey en 1820, las vendió al duque de Newark por una no revelada, aunque hay quien dice que indecente cantidad. Y ahí permanecieron, en poder del duque durante más de veinticinco años, a buen recaudo en una cámara de seguridad en su propiedad, hasta hace tres meses, cuando su esposa descubrió que habían desaparecido…

—Robadas por unos profesionales, por lo tanto —terció Sasuke mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

Kakashi dejó de dar vueltas para mirarlo directamente.

—Tenemos razones para creer que las esmeraldas se encuentran actualmente en Francia, robadas, tras meses de minuciosa planificación, por sicarios de los altos funcionarios que desean desesperadamente derrocar al actual gobierno de Francia.

Sasuke se dejó caer en su sillón y profirió un lento silbido.

—¿Y cómo demonios podría saber yo que los franceses están involucrados, Kakashi?

El hombre peliblanco rio entre dientes.

—Siempre parecen estarlo, ¿no es así?

—Continúa —insistió Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiro.

—Bueno, corre el rumor de que las joyas han llegado a manos de los legitimistas franceses que, por supuesto, consideran a Enrique como el verdadero rey y quieren volver a verlo sentado en el trono. —Negó con la cabeza, y su expresión se tornó grave cuando bajó la voz—: LA corte de Luis Felipe se desmorona, Sasu. El país entero aún tiene que encontrar la estabilidad. Los legitimistas quieren a Enrique; el pueblo, siempre insatisfecho, habla de otra revolución…

Después de una prolongada pausa, Sasuke preguntó con aire pensativo:

—Así pues, ¿por qué robar esas joyas, aparte del hecho de ser tan valiosas? Cualquiera que las birle se arriesga una barbaridad viniendo aquí a hacerlo.

El hombre mayor resopló y empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo.

—Porque (y esto es solo una suposición) los implicados en su desaparición creen que las esmeraldas pertenecen legítimamente al pueblo francés. Un robo justificado.

—¿Justificado?

Kakashi tamborileó con los dedos sobre su copa.

—Según parece, los legitimistas han llegado a su propio convencimiento de que las esmeraldas no fueron compradas a los Austrias, sino confiscadas ilegalmente.

Robadas, vamos. Creen que las joyas jamás pertenecieron a los británicos, porque en realidad se suponía que tenían que haber pasado de Carlos a María Teresa, y de esta a su hija María Antonieta, y que, en el momento del desgraciado fallecimiento de esta última, las joyas deberían haber pasado a ser propiedad del pueblo francés.

—Qué conveniente para los franceses.

—Sí, bastante.

Sasuke vació el contenido de su copa, la colocó en la pequeña mesa situada junto a su sillón y estiró las piernas por delante de él.

—Solo me cabe concluir que recientemente has recibido información relativa al paradero del collar, ¿me equivoco?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a una licorera para volver a llenarse la copa hasta el borde.

—Hace dos semanas uno de nuestros contactos en París asistió a una ceremonia de gala cuyo único propósito era recaudar dinero para la causa legitimista. En dicha recepción, el mismo contacto oyó al azar una conversación insólitamente sincera en relación a las joyas que habían sido robadas recientemente en las mismísimas narices de esos altivos ingleses. Tras un hábil interrogatorio, nuestro contacto se enteró de que las esmeraldas están en Marsella a buen recaudo hasta el momento en que sea necesario derrocar a Luis Fernando.

Kakashi volvió a su sillón, colocó la copa en la mesa y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa para sacar un pequeño pedazo de papel. Se lo entregó a Sasuke.

—Lo lamento muchísimo por el duque de Newark y su encantadora esposa, que perdieron su collar de esmeraldas a manos de los ladrones franceses —prosiguió en tono sombrío—. Pero por el motivo de que te envíe a Francia y pongas en peligro tu vida, Sasu, es el de ayudar, si podemos, a que Luis Fernando conserve unido su gobierno. Si las esmeraldas son desmontadas y vendidas, los legitimistas podrían percibir una suma descomunal que utilizarían para promover su causa. Ahora mismo Inglaterra no anda necesitada de otra guerra. No hay ninguna necesidad de que vuelvan a morir nuestros chicos por culpa de la arrogancia francesa.

Sasuke echó un vistazo al papel. La letra era cuidada y meticulosa.

Ino Yamanaka, rue de la Fleur, 5. Veintisiete de junio, 10 de la mañana.

Kakashi vació rápidamente su copa por segunda vez, la colocó en la mesa, y se levantó para recuperar su abrigo del perchero que había junto a la puerta.

—Creo que ya conoces a la encantadora señorita Uzumaki.

—Mmm… En realidad, solo la he visto una vez.

—Bien, cuando llegues, te tendrá preparada una nueva identidad y puede que alguna pista. ¿Cuándo puedes partir?

Sasuke también se levantó, frotándose los ojos cansados con las yemas de los dedos.

—Confío en poder embarcar el viernes. Esto me daría tiempo suficiente para concertar el encuentro.

—Estaremos esperando noticias. —Kakashi abrió la puerta principal y se volvió hacia Sasuke sonriendo—. Eres consciente de que, puesto que estarás en Francia, te perderás la recepción de Lady Carlisle.

El baile de lady Carlisle era el acontecimiento más aterrador de la temporada para los soltero cotizados. Junto con las cuatro arpías de sus hijas, la dama se empeñaba en que la fiesta no tuviera más objetivo que el de convertirse en una reunión de casamenteras. Tener una excusa para no asistir era una bendición considerable.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente,

—Qué coincidencia más desdichada, sin duda. Tendrás que saludarla, a ella y a sus encantadoras hijas de mi parte.

Kakashi negó cansinamente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Supongo que este año tendré que volver a aparecer. Al menos, la dama no reparara en gastos en lo tocante a la buena comida y la buena bebida.

—Eso, lo reconozco, sí que lo echaré de menos.

—Hablando de buena comida —añadió Kakashi—, la cena estaba excelente. Dile a Kaede que esta vez el asado estaba perfecto.

Le encantará saber que te has comida hasta el último trozo.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza y un taconazo, Kakashi se dio media vuelta, bajó los escalones delanteros y desapareció en la niebla nocturna.

Sasuke permaneció en la entrada varios minutos, respirando el húmedo aire nocturno hasta que el frío empezó a calarle los huesos. Cerró la puerta con lentitud, aunque no echó el cerrojo, puesto que Karin llegaría antes de una hora para pasar otra noche retozando entre las sábanas. Ella era la única amante que había tenido, la única que había conocido, que prefiriese encontrarse con sus amigos caballeros en las casas de estos, siempre y cuando, por supuesto, sus amigos caballeros fueran solteros. A decir verdad, a él no le importaba. Sasuke no tenía que ocultar sus correrías sexuales a ninguna esposa entrometida, ni a nadie, en realidad, y si Karin quería disfrutar de sus relaciones en su casa, en lugar de en la de ella, pues por él, perfecto.

Sin embargo, esa noche Sasuke se sentía inquieto, y realmente no le hacia ninguna gracia la visita de Karin. Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo Karin había sido capaz de satisfacer todas sus necesidades, pero, a la sazón, y por más que él odiara admitirlo, se estaba cansando de ella. Bueno, Karin era una mujer de una belleza nada corriente y era incuestionablemente experta en la utilización de su cuerpo. Pero, de repente, y para su desconcierto, Sasuke se encontró deseando más; más de la vida y más de una mujer. Karin era la querida de cualquiera dispuesto a darle lo mejor, las baratijas más bonitas, y Sasuke no tenía ningún reparo en darle baratijas. Era buena en lo que hacía. Pero ahí, por extraño que pareciera, radicaba el problema, porque por primera vez en años, en toda su vida en realidad, Sasuke quería darle más importancia al sexo que a la mujer con la que se acostaba. Con un brusco tirón para aflojarse el fular, Sasuke se dirigió de vuelta al estudio, cogió una botella medio vacía de brandy y las copas, y las llevó a la cocina, situada en la parte posterior de su casa de la siempre, Kaede había dejado el lugar inmaculado antes de marcharse para ir a dormir a su casa, así que lo único que quedaba sobre la encimera eran los platos de la cena de los dos caballeros. Sasuke colocó lo que llevaba al lado del resto de las cosas por lavar, se desabrochó los tres botones superiores de la camisa, bajó la intensidad de la lámpara de la mesa de la cocina y volvió a su estudio para sentarse a pensar delante de la pequeña chimenea. Tenía que admitir que cada vez estaba más cansado y aburrido. Cansado de las mujeres que conocía, y aburrido de todo lo demás.

A sus veintinueve años de edad había hecho muchas cosas, pero en ese momento se sorprendió envidiando a aquellos hombres que nunca había pensado que envidiaría. Durante los últimos meses había dedicado realmente su tiempo a considerar dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, y de repente había descubierto que echaba de menos, incluso que anhelaba, la estabilidad. Nunca habría imaginado que un día querría tener una familia. Hasta fechas muy recientes, había considerado risible semejante idea. Había conocido a muchos hombres, incluso amigos, que eran innegablemente desdichados en sus matrimonios, y durante mucho tiempo había asumido que todos los matrimonios habrían de ser así, dificultosos hasta en el detalle más nimio y en absoluto merecedores del esfuerzo. Pero, tras pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que, aunque el matrimonio era un verdadero problema, resultaba que para muchos era más enriquecedor que cualquier otra unión. Lo había visto en el matrimonio de sus padres, y en el de su hermano, y, aunque casi de la noche a la mañana, lo quería también para sí. Lo que más le molestaba era saber que jamás podría hacerlo compatible con su trabajo.

Tendría que escoger entre los dos. Recostándose en el sillón, cruzó las manos sobre el vientre, estiró las piernas y se quedó mirando fijamente el baile de la titilante luz de la lumbre en el oscuro techo. Deshacerse de Karin no sería realmente un problema. Ella pasaría sencillamente al siguiente miembro acaudalado de alta sociedad que pudiera mantenerla confortablemente alojada y enjoyada. Tanto él como ella sabían que lo que obtenían el uno al otro era puramente físico y lo hacían de común acuerdo, y desde el principio él había dejado claras sus intenciones en cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación. Karin estaba acostumbrada a eso, porque había aceptado muchos hombres antes que, a él, y los que seguirían serían exactamente iguales. Técnicamente, el trabajo de la mujer era darle placer en la cama a cambio de una vida elegante, y sin duda alguna ella era toda una experta en su campo de estudio. Sin embargo, la pregunta que Sasuke se había estado haciendo una y otra vez en los últimos tiempos no tenía nada que ver con su querida, sino con si podría vivir sin la emoción de su trabajo, si tomaba una esposa. Había estado actuando por toda Europa durante seis años, y aquellos que utilizaban sus servicios estaban, de eso no cabía duda, en deuda con él y deseaban de manera desesperada que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo; y por lo que hacía, le pagaban bien. Pero que muy bien. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado el dinero, no estaba seguro de que pudiera renunciar a todo, al menos no absolutamente, y si no lo hacía, no estaba seguro de que pudiera casarse. Ninguna dama querría un marido que no estuviera cerca para satisfacerle los caprichos o acompañarla a las reuniones sociales, y ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido había sido, capaz de igualar su sentido de la aventura y su deseo de experimentar lo mejor de la vida. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Tal vez acabara convirtiéndose en un viejo solterón cascarrabias. Solo él y su perro. ¡Bonita pareja que harían los dos!

—¿Querido?

La voz ronca de Karin lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Se volvió en dirección a la puerta sonriendo débilmente para darle un aire menos grave a su estado de ánimo.

—No te he oído entrar.

Haciendo deslizar el chal de lana blanca por su cuerpo con unos dedos perfectamente cuidados, se acercó a él con aire despreocupado.

—¿Por qué hay tan poca luz aquí? —susurró ella con picardía—. ¿Estabas esperando a hacerme el amor delante de la chimenea?

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente, recorriendo de arriba y abajo el largo y grácil cuerpo de la mujer con la mirada. Sin duda la iba a echar de menos.

—Tenemos que hablar, Karin.

Ella se detuvo en seco y le dedico una mueca.

—¡Dios mío!, parece serio.

Sasuke la observó durante un instante. Luego, respirando hondo para armarse de valor y con la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, dijo en voz baja:

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, cariño, pero creo que ha llegado el momento…

—No vayas a creer que no he pensado en que llegaría este día, Sasuke —le interrumpió alegremente, arrojando el chal sobre el banco con respaldo de madera noble que tenía a su izquierda—. Me he dado cuenta de algunos cambios en ti últimamente, y los he visto antes.

Karin se acercó a su lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo mientras posaba su trasero en el brazo del sillón de Sasuke.

—Puedes creértelo o no —prosiguió ella pensativamente, entrelazando los dedos en la espesa mata de pelo de Sasuke— Yo también estuve pensando que probablemente era hora de seguir adelante, y no te cas a creer quién me está persiguiendo, querido, nada menos que el acaudalado y generoso vizconde Hozuki.

Sasuke levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—¿El viejo Suigetsu?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Todavía… puede caminar?

—¿Celoso, querido?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír burlonamente, colocando la palma de su mano en un muslo que conocía demasiado bien y aspirando el familiar olor del perfume de Karin.

—Mucho.

Karin soltó una suave carcajada y le cogió la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de él.

—Nadie podrá compararse a ti jamás, ni dentro ni fuera de la cama, y envidio a la mujer que acabe robándote el corazón.

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura y la empujó para sentársela en el regazo.

—Estoy seguro de que todavía podemos aprovechar esta noche —la provocó con voz ronca—. De todas maneras, es probable que Suigestu ya se haya tomado su leche caliente y se haya ido a dormir hasta mañana.

Karin bajó el brazo, lo envolvió total y descaradamente con la mano e inclinándose sobre él, le susurro junto a la boca:

—Vayamos arriba.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews!(:


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. En lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, ya que es uno de los más divertidos.**

 **La historia pertenece a Adele Ashworth, solo se tomó prestada para adaptarla con una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto.**

 **Naruto tampoco me pertenece, esto es por mero entretenimiento, sin más los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Sakura Haruno asumió el riesgo mientras se ceñía la capucha de la capa, miró a ambos lados con discreción y descendió en silencio los escalones de la casa de su padre en Londres, para dirigirse al final de la calle, donde la esperaba su vehículo. Sabía que estaba siendo impetuosa, tal vez incluso irracional, pero por fin había llegado el momento en que diera el paso, y no era capaz de discurrir de otra manera. Estaba preparada para encontrarse con el hombre de sus sueños, el que la sacaría de su existencia encorsetada y banal. Y nunca se había sentido más deseosa de algo en la vida.

Incluso a través de la espesa niebla matinal descubrió el coche de alquiler que le había pedido su siempre impagable doncella, y caminó rápidamente hacia él. Y antes de que el sol empezara a calentar el día, Sakura se dirigió a la casa de él, loca de contenta y muerta de miedo.

Sasuke Uchiha era el último hombre en la tierra al que quería ver, el último hombre con cuya ayuda quisiera contar. Pero él era todo lo que tenía; era su única pista. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, Lord Itachi, duodécimo conde de Beckford, estaba casado con la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, y está le había prometido sin asomo de duda que Sasuke conocía personalmente al infausto Caballero Negro, el hombre que ella sabía, desde hacía casi dos años, era con quien estaba destinada a casarse.

Uchiha, independiente y rico por derecho propio, era una especie de espíritu libre, un trotamundos, aunque gozaba de la consideración general de ser uno de los solteros más cotizados de Inglaterra. Se dedicaba al comercio de artículos refinados, a la compraventa de antigüedades y artefactos insólitos por mera satisfacción personal, lo cual, para Sakura, significaba que no era más que otro noble con demasiado dinero y, tiempo que malgastar. Pero eso era asunto de él. El interés de Sakura por Uchiha se centraba exclusivamente en el conocimiento que este tenía del paradero del ladrón más famoso de Europa.

De acuerdo con Tomoyo, parecía ser que Sasuke Uchiha había conocido y entablado relación con el Caballero Negro tanto en razón de sus viajes como de sus negocios. Aunque el Caballero Negro era una leyenda viva, auquello no resultaba tan difícil de creer para Sakura, porque el hombre seguía siendo de carne y hueso y por fuerza tendría amigos que conocieran su identidad. No era más que una extraordinaria coincidencia que el hombre con el que ella pretendía casarse conociera a Uchiha, el único hombre en la tierra por el que habría dado la vida con tal de evitarlo.

Arrellanándose en los cojines, Sakura cerró los ojos en un intento de sustituir la ansiedad que le provocaba ver a Sasuke por la esperanza y la excitación de reunirse por fin con su futuro marido.

El Caballero Negro era un misterio en toda Europa. Sakura había seguido sus aventuras en Inglaterra y el continente durante más de dos años, siguiendo el rastro de su paradero por los artículos de las gacetas y, sí, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, por los chismes. Se le asignaban muchos nombres —el Caballero Negro, el Ladrón de Europa, el Caballero de las Sombras—, la mayoría de ellos debidos, suponía ella, al hecho de que solo trabajaba en la oscuridad, en operaciones clandestinas. Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensaba que no era más que un bribón indecente y un desvalijador de mujeres, Sakura estaba bastante segura de que la mayor parte de todo lo que había oído estaba adornado o inventado por aquellos que sencillamente sentían envidia de sus habilidades.

La primera vez que Sakura había oído hablar de él fue cuando se le atribuyó el robo de una delicada colección de jarrones Sèvres a una importante familia alemana. Que dicha colección hubiera sido robada inicialmente a un aristócrata francés durante la Revolución de 1792 quedó en cierta manera soslayado por el hecho de que el ladrón fuera el infame Caballero Negro. Sakura no estaba segura, pero se rumoreaba que los jarrones habían acabado finalmente en manos de sus legítimos dueños, que se habían establecido de nuevo cerca de Orange, y que el ladrón solo había actuado por dinero, haciendo un trabajo que aquellos que estaban investidos de autoridad no eran capaces de realizar por razones de decoro y discutibles legalismos.

Después de eso había oído mencionar de pasada su nombre varias veces, pero solo en el último mes de enero Londres entero se convirtió de nuevo en un hervidero de especulaciones cuando lord Kabuto Yakushi fue detenido y acusado de intentar vender los pendientes de rubíes robados a la condesa de Bemarle. Cuando se procedió al registro de la propiedad de lord Kabuto, las autoridades no solo encontraron encima de la repisa de la chimenea una caja de rapé con el anillo y el collar a juego, sino pruebas evidentes de que el hombre dirigía un lucrativo negocio de contrabando de whisky. Los rumores se desataron, pero se dijo que el Caballero Negro era el que le había vendido a lord Yakushi aquellos primeros rubíes que acabaron con su detención.

Los demás podrían burlarse, pero Sakura, por ingenua que fuera, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el famoso Caballero de las Sombras trabajaba para el gobierno, y que si hacía cosas de dudosa legalidad era para atrapar a los criminales y reparar los daños que no se podían enmendar mediante los procedimientos convencionales. Y así tenía que ser, porque, ¿qué ladrón avezado devolvería los objetos robados a sus legítimos dueños? Sin embargo, todo lo relacionado con él no eran más que rumores, desde los ejemplos citados hasta la falsificación de obras de arte y robo de oro, pasando por la propia identidad del hombre. Lo único seguro era que existía.

Así que, durante los últimos meses, Sakura se había dedicado con gran interés a aprender cuanto había podido, y excepto por el aspecto físico, del que solo había conseguido una idea general, sabía todo lo que había que saber, incluyendo el hecho evidente de que era el hombre destinado a ella. Fascinante e inteligente, había estado en todos los sitios a los que ella quería ir, y había hecho todas las cosas notables que ella admiraba. Pero, por encima de todo, no era un sujeto estirado, como todos esos almidonados caballeros ingleses que la obsequiaban con dulces y flores, y la llevaban a dar paseos anodinos por St. James Park mientras hablaban de las pistolas de bolsillo con percutor de sílex que coleccionaba el noble fulanito de tal o de la caza con todo lujo de detalles sanguinarios. Si se casara con esta clase de hombre, la clase de hombre que sus padres querían para ella, su vida (y, por supuesto, sus posaderas) se convertirían en un enorme e improductivo trozo de grasa. Se merecía más de la vida, y puesto que estaba a punto de cumplir los veintitrés años y todavía no había escogido marido, lo cual, por sí solo, estaba a punto de conseguir sembrar el pánico en padre y su madre, por fin se sentía preparada para buscar al hombre que el destino había escogido para ella. Que Dios la pillara confesada cuando sus padres se enterasen, pero se iba a casar con el ladrón de Europa. Y Sasuke Uchiha la iba a ayudar a encontrarlo.

Cuando el cochero se detuvo por fin delante de la vivienda de este últimos, Sakura se subió el cuello de la capa y se lo ajustó al rostro; no le gustaba el frío ni la idea de que alguien pudiera verla entrar en la casa de Uchiha sin carabina, por remota que pudiera ser esta última posibilidad.

Pagó con premura al cochero para que la esperase, subió los escalones y golpeó suavemente, pero son vacilación la aldaba de la puerta principal. Era inconcebible estar llamando a una hora tan indecorosa, cuando probablemente no fueran ni las seis de la mañana, pero realmente no tenía elección. Debía verlo temprano, para poder volver a su cama antes de que su madre despertara y le entrara el pánico por su desaparición.

Después de esperar un buen rato y de llegar a la conclusión de que los sirvientes del hombre estaban desatendiendo gravemente sus obligaciones, y de que él, evidentemente, estaría durmiendo como un leño, Sakura probó girar el pomo. Para su absoluta sorpresa y satisfacción, la puerta sin pestillo se abrió lentamente con un chirrido al ser empujada con suavidad. Sin hacer ruido, nerviosa y entusiasmada ante las perspectivas, entró en el vestíbulo en sombras, dándole a sus ojos solo un segundo para que se acostumbraran a la penumbra, y avanzó rápidamente en dirección a lo que ella supuso era el salón de Uchiha. En su lugar, se encontró con el estudio, y qué maravilla de habitación que era tal estudio, porque bajo el resplandor de los primeros rayos de sol, que entraban a raudales a través de la abertura entre las cortinas de gasa, Sakura se vio repentinamente sorprendida por la colección más soberbia de extraños tesoros que hubiera visto nunca. Cuadros grandes y pequeños, de todos los puertos, ciudades y paisajes inimaginables, adornaban las paredes cubiertas de madera de roble. Esculturas de bronce y jarrones orientales de todos los colores, tamaños y estilos reposaban en arcones de roble, mesas de caoba y pedestales, así como en el espectacular escritorio Sheraton de Uchiha, cubierto en ese momento de papeles, péñolas, un tintero de cristal y abrecartas con mango de marfil. Un magnifico retrato de terciopelo español en azul, dorado, rojo y negro de gran viveza colgaba sobre la chimenea, desde lo alto del techo hasta la repisa. El lustroso suelo de roble estaba cubierto de delicadas y excelentes alfombras orientales bordadas, y sobre la pared más alejada colgaba un minucioso y exótico surtido de artilugios de matar.

Sakura levantó la mano para ahogar una carcajada, pero realmente eso era lo que eran. Uchiha tenía cuchillos y espadas de todos los tipos, algunos con los bordes dentados, otros lisos, pistolas con culatas de diferentes formas y tamaños cubiertas de marfil, jade y extraños caracteres que ella no había visto jamás. Y colgando precariamente del techo por delante de la pared, pendía una enorme espada curva con unas marcas negras que se entrecruzaban por toda la superficie de la cara de la hoja. No podía detenerse. Tenía que tocarla. Al pasar los dedos por el frío borde metálico, Sakura consideró curioso que Tomoyo no le hubiera comentado jamás que su cuñado fuera un caballero sumamente raro.

Con la cabeza puesta en otra cosa, Sakura no reparó en el ruido de pasos detrás de ella. Hasta que un gruñido feroz rompió el silencio. Tan repentino e inesperado fue el ruido que giró en redondo sobre sus talones para hacerle frente, cortándose con la punta de la espada.

Durante un aterrador segundo Sakura miró fijamente a los ojos a un enorme pastor alemán que estaba quieto a solo un metro de ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió la calidez de la sangre que manaba de la mano y goteaba sobre su capa de viaje azul oscuro; de inmediato, se sintió abrumada por el dolor y completamente indignada, a partes iguales.

Tras respirar profundamente varias veces para sofocar el grito que brotó de su interior, Sakura se miró la palma de la mano. El corte era superficial, aunque medía casi ocho centímetros de largo, y se extendía desde el dedo índice hasta la muñeca.

Sin pérdida de tiempo se envolvió la mano en la capa para detener la hemorragia, hecho lo cual empezó a moverse hacia la puerta.

Al ver eso, el animal dio inicio a una muestra interminable de ladridos, mientras la arrinconaba bajo la espada.

—¡Cállate, fiera! —susurró nerviosamente Sakura, intentando apartar al perro con su mano sana.

No sirvió de nada. El animal volvió a gruñir, asustándola sobremanera cuando sin previo aviso, enterró el hocico en su vestido, nada menos que entre las piernas, y la empujó de espaldas contra la pared.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Sakura?

La aludida se quedó quieta, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza mientras volvía la atención a la puerta del estudio.

Allí estaba él, con un aspecto absolutamente espléndido, como Sakura sabía que tendría, más atractivo de lo que podía recordar, vestido solo con unos pantalones negros ceñidos que moldeaban indecentemente la estrechez de sus caderas y piernas.

—¿Le he despertado? —preguntó ella con dulzura, a falta de algo mejor que decir—. La puerta estaba abierta, y yo… —Las palabras le fallaron entonces porque su nerviosismo aumento, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente por el lento discurrir de los segundos y porque aquella fiera de animal se negaba a apartar su prominente hocico de entre sus muslos.

Y él estaba observando al perro. Sakura quiso gritar.

Indiferente a lo que sucedía, Uchiha apoyó su cuerpo duró y elegante contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, saboreando, de eso estuvo segura, el insólito y sumamente entretenido apuro en el que se encontraba.

—¿Señor? —rogó ella, empujando en vano la cabeza del pastor alemán con la mano ilesa.

Uchiha sonrió perezosamente.

Sakura no era capaz de discurrir nada adecuado que decir, así que se limitó a permanecer en su sitio manteniendo valerosamente la mirada de Uchiha. Las mejillas le ardían, pero no estaba segura de sí era a causa de la profunda humillación o de la incomodidad que siempre sentía en presencia de aquel hombre. Finalmente, Sakura ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo lo embarazoso del momento.

—Qué… casa tan pintoresca tiene —reconoció en tono agradable, arriesgándose a echar un vistazo por la habitación.

—Gracias.

—-¿La ha decorado usted mismo o…?

—Sakura, ¿qué está haciendo en mi casa a las seis de la mañana?

Casi pegó un respingo a causa de la brusquedad del tono empleado por Uchiha mientras volvía a mirarle a la cara. Él no había movido el cuerpo, pero la sonrisa se había quedado en su boca.

—La puerta estaba abierta —contestó con total naturalidad, como si eso lo explicara todo—, y pensé que quizá podríamos hablar.

—¿Se pasó para charlar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

—Pero el tiempo de las relaciones sociales no empieza hasta dentro de varias horas, señorita Haruno. ¿Qué pretendía hacer conmigo hasta entonces?

La formal y, en apariencia, inocente pregunta provocó que Sakura empezara a notar calor debajo de las enaguas y, presa de un palpable y creciente desconcierto, se agarró la mano herida con la otra.

—¿Le… le importaría muchísimo si nos sentamos? —murmuró Sakura al fin.

Sasuke continuó mirándola fijamente durante un instante, gruño y se frotó los ojos con los dedos.

—El café ya estará listo a estas alturas.

—El café es asqueroso —respondió ella sin pensar.

Uchiha volvió a mirarla con dulzura y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

—O café o nada.

—El café estará riquísimo —contestó Sakura con muchísima rapidez, no deseando arriesgarse a que la echara de su casa por un comportamiento descortés.

—Manda. —Uchiha indicó con la mano el rincón de la habitación, hacia dónde se dirigió el perro rápidamente para tumbarse con los ojos cerrados, como si no pensara en otra cosa en este mundo que en la necesidad acuciante de dormir.

—Es un animal muy grande, sin duda —dijo Sakura en tono agradable.

La comisura derecha de la boca de Uchiha se elevó de manera casi imperceptible mientras continuaba observándola sin ambages. Eso no hizo más que aumentar la ya insoportable tensión.

—¿El café, señor?

—Creo que nos conocemos lo bastante bien el uno al otro para que me llames Sasuke —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura no supo qué decir a eso, y realmente estaba empezando a sentirse no solo nerviosa, sino extremadamente incómoda. ¿En qué estaba pensando para entrar en casa de aquel hombre como si viviera allí, sin carabina y al amanecer, nada menos? De repente, deseó fervientemente estar metida debajo de su sedoso edredón, o incluso avanzando por el pasillo de St. George para casarse con el aburrido Rock Lee. Cualquier existencia banal sería mejor que aquello.

Él debió de advertir el temor de Sakura, porque en ese momento se relajó.

—No pasa nada, Sakura —dijo en tono tranquilizador, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera—. Hablemos en la cocina.

Por extraño que pareciera, Sakura se acercó a él sin ningún pensamiento de lo contrario, agarrándose todavía su ya ardiente palma con la capa, confiando en que el dolor remitiera y pudiera conseguir resolver sus asuntos sin revelar el incidente. No quería que él pensara que era una idiota por tocar una espada sin considerar las consecuencias.

No se fijó demasiado a dónde se dirigían, teniendo dificultades para apartar la mirada de la espalda desnuda de Uchiha mientras caminaba delante de ella. Tenía un cuerpo firme, maravillosamente musculado, y observar la mera elegancia de su cuerpo y la tensión de su espalda hizo que Sakura sintiera aún más calor bajo su ropa. De pronto, lo absurdo de la situación le arrancó una leve risita.

Uchiha paró en seco, volviéndose en dirección del inesperado sonido, y el movimiento provocó que Sakura se diera de bruces contra su pecho. Agarrándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él para evitar que se cayera, supuso Sakura; y en ese momento el regocijo de esta se desvaneció, al tiempo que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón de manera drástica a causa tan solo del caliente tacto del hombre.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Yo… —El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de ella cuando lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta con extrema lentitud de que en ese momento su pecho estaba aplastado contra el de Uchiha.

Sakura se enderezó lo mejor que pudo.

—Es que se me ocurrió que mi madre se moriría del susto si supiera que apenas lleva usted algo encima.

—Su madre se moriría si supiera que está aquí, Sakura —la corrigió con voz pastosa, intensificando su abrazo sobre la espalda de Sakura al tiempo que adelantaba la mano que tenía libre para quitarle la capucha de la capa de la cabeza. Antes de que ella pudiera volver a poner distancia razonable entre ellos, Uchiha alargó la mano hasta su nuca y le sacó la larga melena de debajo de la lana suave, permitiendo que le cayera libremente por la espalda.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato. El gesto era demasiado íntimo, y le entraron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared por no haberse tomado la molestia de sujetarse con pinzas aquellos rizos ingobernables. Sin pensarlo, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó para soltarse.

La mirada de Uchiha se endureció, y la soltó, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para seguir caminando hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo una vez más y giró sobre sus talones para mirarla. Su expresión se tornó seria cuando la agarró por las muñecas y le levantó las palmas de la mano.

—¿Cuándo se ha hecho esto?

Sakura parpadeó, aturdida, porque casi le estaba gritando. Intento desasirse de un tirón, pero él no la soltó.

—Respóndame, Sakura —exigió.

—Lo siento —le soltó, no muy segura de qué otra cosa decir, mientras se daba cuenta de, que, al tocarle el pecho, le había manchado de sangre sin darse cuenta—. Su perro me asustó, y deslicé la mano…

La voz de Sakura se fue apagando, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo una palidez evidente.

—No me duele nada —le susurró.

—¿Con cuál? —le preguntó Uchiha en voz baja.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Qué con cual se cortó?

Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreír por la demostración de preocupación de Uchiha.

—Con la grande que está colgada del techo. Lo lamento mucho. —Después de un violento silencio, añadió tímidamente—: Sé que tocarle el pecho desnudo sería un tanto atrevido, pero, si quiere, se lo limpiaré por usted.

Él continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos durante un segundo o dos, tras los cuales e soltó las muñecas sin contestar, la cogió por el codo y la condujo al interior de la cocina.

—Es probable que esto le vaya a doler un poco —advirtió Sasuke, llevándola directamente a la fregadera.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que él estaba haciendo, Uchiha le cogió la mano herida, se la puso con la palma hacia arriba y le vertió brandy de una botella sobre el corte.

Un dolor abrasador la atenazó, y se mordió el labio inferior para sofocar el grito. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva, y de manera instintiva intentó la mano de las garras de Sasuke. Él no la soltó; antes, al contrario, esperaba su reacción, lo que hizo que Sakura se enfadara.

—¿Era necesario? —dijo con voz ahogada Sakura, apretando los dientes en actitud desafiante.

—Sí, sí lo era —contestó él tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Por qué diablos me mira con tanta insistencia, señor?

Sakura creyó percibir un atisbo de sonrisa en Uchiha al oír eso. Entonces, sin duda decidido a ignorar la pregunta, él se volvió hacia un lado, metió la mano en un cajón, sacó un pequeño trapo de cocina y procedió a envolverle la mano con él.

—¿Por qué no se sienta a la mesa y sirvo el café? Mantenga esto bien firme contra la herida.

Sakura hizo lo que se le decía, agradecida porque Uchiha volviera su atención a cualquier otro sitio y no siguiera observándola más. En el silencio momentáneo que siguió, se tranquilizó un poco, mientras le observaba moverse con soltura por la cocina. Había olido el agradable aroma del café al entrar en la pieza, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que, según parecía, lo había hecho él.

—¿No tiene sirvientes, señor? —preguntó al fin.

Uchiha le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Tengo un mayordomo, Jūgo Jyugo, que ha ido a pasar fuera la semana para cuidar a su madre, que está delicada de salud. Y tengo una cocinera y ama de llaves externa, Kaede, que no llega hasta las once. —se dio la vuelta hacia ella—. No estoy mucho en la ciudad, como sin duda ya sabe.

—Pues sin duda no lo sabía —repuso con demasiada rapidez, admirándolo sin recato. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre con una complexión tan magnifica, tan atractivo de pies a cabeza, tan… masculino.

—¿Por qué me mira con tanta insistencia, Sakura?

Ella parpadeó, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Con valentía, y felicitándose por la rapidez de su contestación, admitió:

—Nunca había visto a un hombre con el pecho desnudo, y si usted no se exhibiera de manera tan indecente, no lo miraría fijamente.

—Apuesto a que lo haría —refutó él con brusquedad, girando todo el cuerpo para darse la vuelta hacia ella. Se recostó entonces contra la encimera, cruzó los brazos delante de él y miró de forma insinuante.

Sakura tuvo el convencimiento de que aquel momento ya era uno de los más incomodos de su vida. Y empezó a devanarse los sesos, no sabiendo exactamente qué contestarle. Quizá debería salir corriendo.

—¿Por qué no me explica exactamente la razón de que esté aquí?

Uchiha tuvo que percibir por fuerza la señal de evidente alivio que cruzó la frente de Sakura ante el brusco cambio de tema.

—Una maravillosa sugerencia —convino ella, irguiéndose en su asiento mientras recuperaba el valor—. Necesito que me ayude a encontrar a alguien.

—En serio —afirmó, más que preguntó—. ¿Y conozco yo a esa persona?

—Creo que la conoce, sí.

Sasuke se volvió una vez más hacia la encimera, sirvió dos tazas de café, las colocó en una bandeja de plata y lo llevó todo a la mesa.

—¿Ha tomado café alguna vez, Sakura? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla contigua a la de ella y entregándole una taza.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre afirma que es una bebida de paganos,

La boca de Uchiha se torció en una sonrisa.

—Eso me sorprende.

Ella observó el líquido negro y espeso y tuvo un escalofrío.

—Por las mañanas suelo preferir chocolate. Es uno de mis deseos más insaciables. Adoro el chocolate.

Sasuke se llevó la taza a los labios.

—¿Y cuáles son algunos de sus otros deseos insaciables?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras su pulso empezaba a acelerarse. Por encima de todo debía tener presente la reputación de Uchiha, ignorar y pasar por alto sin inmutarse cualquier insinuación indecente que saliera de su boca.

Recuperando su voz, Sakura proclamó sin apasionamiento:

—Le pagaré por ayudarme a localizar…

—¿Sasuke?

La amable interrupción provino de la puerta de la cocina. Sakura miró a su izquierda para ver entrar en la cocina a una mujer de pelo rojo muy llamativo y apabullante belleza que no llevaba puesto nada más que una chinelas de terciopelo azul y un salto de cama de seda oriental blanco, atado a la cintura por un fino fajín de seda, que casi no le tapaba nada del cuerpo, y lo que menos el contorno de la figura, espigada, ágil y elegantemente sinuosa.

Sakura jamás se había quedado tan atónita, y según parecía tampoco la mujer, porque ambas se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin ambages durante un rato largo y extremadamente violento.

Entonces Sasuke gruño, y ambas se volvieron para mirarlo.

Uchiha cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, y se hundió en la silla.

—La señorita Sakura Haruno, la señorita Karin Uzumaki —dijo a modo de presentación.

Sakura se preguntó fugazmente si la mujer se merecía el tratamiento, y decidió que eso no venía al caso. Enmudecida de repente, llegó lentamente a la conclusión de que la criatura de aspecto exótico que estaba parada delante de ellos era la querida del hombre. Sakura era, por supuesto, una dama de esmerada educación, pero había oído rumores y sabía que muchos caballeros las tenían. Por lo tanto, no se escandalizaría. Pero en el transcurso de varios largos y silenciosos segundos el pobre hombre sentado junto a ella devino un estado de tan adorable desconcierto que Sakura apenas pudo evitar echarse a reír. Decididamente, debía aprovechar el instante en lo que valía. Recuperándose con rapidez, se quitó la capa para permitir que se viera completamente su vestido de muselina color melocotón, provisto de un amplio escote que mostraba la suave curva de su pecho generoso. En un principio, no había tenido intención de quitarse su prenda exterior, pero aquella situación exigía que se hiciera una excepción. En ese momento, se sintió más que contenta de haberse puesto algo un poco atrevido. Y con una pequeña dosis de sutileza, dejó caer en cascada su espesa mata de pelo por delante de los hombros, tras lo cual dedico a los otros dos una sonrisa encantadora.

—Así que usted debe ser la amante de Sasuke.

Uchiha levantó la cabeza con un respingo inmediatamente, los ojos como platos, rebosantes de asombro, sin duda atónito por oír semejante vulgaridad de boca de una dama soltera de su condición.

Karin cayó en la cuenta con rapidez.

—He sido su amante, señorita Haruno, hasta esta noche, en la que me ha despedido. —la mujer caminó con garbo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó—. ¿Ha tomado café alguna vez? Está bastante bueno con un poco de nata y azúcar.

—Creo que lo probaré como dice, gracias —respondió dulcemente Sakura, ignorando al hombre que estaba a su lado y alargando la mano hacia la bandeja. Se sirvió una cantidad generosa de nata de la jarrita y una gran cucharada de azúcar—. ¿Y por qué la ha despedido, Karin?

La mujer suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que Sasuke está preparado para encontrar a alguien que le caliente la cama de manera más permanente.

—¿El pobre hombre no se puede permitir unas mantas? —preguntó Sakura con fingida preocupación.

Karin apoyo un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano,

—Tengo la abrumadora certeza de que está pensando en alguien más vivo y más excitante que las mantas.

—Entonces, tal vez debería dormir con su enorme y cariñoso perrazo…

—Esta conversación es la más absurda que he oído en toda mi vida —acabó por terciar Sasuke, exasperado, llevándose la taza a los labios para evitar mirarlas. Pero las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia él, como si hubiera reparado en su presencia por primera vez.

—¿Es ella la escogida? —preguntó Karin con aire calculador.

Sakura salió en su propia defensa con presteza.

—Le aseguró, señorita Uzumaki, que no calentaré otra cama que no sea la mía.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró la mujer muy lentamente, devolviéndole la mirada con curiosidad. Tras una incómoda pausa, se levantó para marcharse—. Bueno, creo que me vestiré y seguiré mi camino. Si cambia de opinión, señorita Haruno, sepa que prefiere el lado izquierdo.

—¿El lado izquierdo?

—De la cama.

—¡Ah!, estoy segura de que ese no es asunto mío, Karin. Pero puedo decir que el hombre tiene, sin duda, un gusto por la belleza…

—No me puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo en mi cocina —terció Sasuke con creciente asombró, inclinando de nuevo la taza hacia sus labios y bebiéndose el líquido con dos largos tragos. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con inocencia, y Karin se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, querido.

Uchiha gruño, pero no dijo nada mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa. Karin caminó hasta la puerta, lanzó a ambos una sonrisa divertida y salió rápidamente de la cocina, que quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura bajó la vista a su regazo, agarrando el trapo con su mano palpitante, mientras que con la otra se puso a juguetear atentamente con la tela de su vestido. Sabía que él había movido su mirada para observarla, pero sencillamente no pudo mirarlo, tan absorta como estaba en la calidad de la delicada muselina color albaricoque.

—Le pido disculpas por esto —masculló al fin Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

—Sakura, míreme.

Ella alzó la mirada para mirarle a los ojos, y le costó Dios y ayuda mantener la expresión neutral

—No hay ningún problema. Lo que haga en su casa es asunto suyo, señor.

—Deje de ser tan formal —le ordenó, enfadado de repente.

Ella ignoró su arrebato y volvió a concentrarse en su vestido.

—Solo me preguntó por qué diantres estaba ella aquí esta mañana, cuando se deshizo de ella anoche.

Sakura no se esperaba que él se echara a reír, y lo repentino de la reacción le hizo levantar la vista bruscamente. Uchiha la miró de hito en hito con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, y se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara de Sakura.

—¿Confiaba en que la estuviera esperando, mi amorcito?

La pregunta la alarmó, y a todas luces no supo cómo contestarle. Aunque no podía dejarlo plantado porque coqueteara con ella, dado que estaba en juego algo más importante. Eso es lo que tenía que recordad. Estaba allí con un propósito y tenía que volver al motivo de su intempestiva visita. Manteniendo una expresión de absoluta indiferencia, Sakura susurró:

—Yo no soy su amorcito.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos entre divertido y malicioso.

—Todavía no.

Sakura tuvo un escalofrío. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente de repente, pero, para su absoluta frustración, no encontró fuerzas para moverse. Estaba sentado tan cerca de ella que Sakura podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía ver cada veta azul de sus ojos intensamente negros, podía percibir el aroma almizcleño del sándalo y la voluptuosa masculinidad.

—No seré la querida de nadie —le aseguró ella con cierto tono de desafío.

—Tiene un pelo precioso, Sakura —susurró el con aire seductor, levantando la mano para rozarle las puntas con los dedos—. Ni muy oscuro, ni muy claro y tan abundante y sinuoso como su…

—¿Cree que podría tomar más café? —soltó Sakura, poniéndose fuera de su alcance con una sacudida, consciente, no sin irritación, de que Uchiha inferiría que la pregunta no era más que una simple evasiva, puesto que no solo había tomado cuatro o cinco sorbos.

Él no se movió durante un instante. Y finalmente, con un exagerado suspiro de derrota, se levantó con las dos tazas en la mano y volvió a la encimera.

—Bueno, volvamos al motivo de su visita.

Esa era la razón de que aquel hombre tuviera semejante reputación, caviló Sakura. Podía, si así lo decidía, seducir a una dama con unas cuantas palabras y una sonrisa, y entonces, reducía la intensidad como si tal cosa y llevaba la conversación hacia algo tan trivial en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dada su inclinación natural al flirteo, Sakura necesitaría una dosis extraordinaria de cautela si Sasuke Uchiha andaba cerca. Si lo consideraba con tal franqueza, la atracción que sentía hacía él era notablemente poderosa, y la dejaba estupefacta incluso a ella, porque siempre había sido una chica de acusada sensibilidad. Y sabía en lo más profundo de su alma que aquel hombre le rompería el corazón sin ninguna dificultad y difundiría la noticia de su conquista sin el menor rastro de otra emoción que no fuera indiferencia. Y ella jamás podría permitir que eso sucediera,

Deseosa de avanzar y volver a casa, a la seguridad de su dormitorio, Sakura mostró conformidad con un movimiento de su sensata cabecita.

—Sí, por supuesto. El motivo de mi visita. —Y con todo el valor que pudo hacer acopio, dijo—: Necesito que me ayude a encontrar al Caballero Negro.

Sasuke se volvió bruscamente hacia ella y se le quedó mirando de una manera rara.

—¿Al Caballero Negro?

Sakura se enderezó.

—Sí, al Caballero Negro.

Volviendo a la mesa lentamente para sentarse de nuevo, Uchiha le puso la taza delante.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que sé dónde está?

Sakura se sintió ligeramente desconcertada. Había esperado que el hombre se sorprendiera o que mostrara incredulidad, pero, por el contrario, solo parecía sentir una ligera curiosidad.

—Tomoyo me dijo que usted lo conocía personalmente. Como es natural, no lo creí…

—Le conozco —admitió él.

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon de excitación.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad conoce a ese hombre?

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere de él, Sakura? —preguntó Uchiha con prudencia.

Sakura hizo una pausa para beber ya a grandes tragos su café casi abrasador. Pensando con denuedo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que desvelar por lo menos algunos de sus deseos, aun a riesgo de que Uchiha le echara de su casa entre carcajadas por estar completamente desequilibrada.

Sakura se humedeció los labios y se irguió completamente en la silla.

—Tengo intención de casarme con él.

Después de un instante eterno de mirarla sin comprender, Uchiha se recostó en su silla y estiró las piernas por delante de él.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que él querrá casarse con usted?

Ella jamás habría esperado aquella salida. La estupefacción la sumió en un silencio dócil, lo cual, a su vez, provocó la sonrisa cómplice y diabólica de Sasuke.

—Es usted innegablemente encantadora, Sakura, aunque, por alguna razón, ha de existir algo más que la atracción de casarse, ¿no lo cree usted así? —Uchiha bajó la voz—. Quizá él solo quiera que le caliente la cama. ¿Está preparada para conformarse solo con eso?

Sakura sintió que se volvía a ruborizar.

—Ya le dije que no seré la querida de nadie, pero la verdad es que eso no es asunto suyo. Solo quiero que me ayude a encontrarlo.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada.

Ella lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Me llevará hasta él?

Sasuke la observó fijamente con aire pensativo.

—Por favor —suplicó ella.

Finalmente, él se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, colocó los brazos en la superficie de madera y se quedó mirado de hito en hito su taza de café mientras le daba vueltas entre las manos.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con relación a nosotros?

Debía reconocer que tenía una idea bastante aproximada acerca de lo que Uchiha quería decir con eso, pero, al final, decidió hacerse la tonta.

—¿Acerca de nosotros?

Uchiha frunció los labios, pero no apartó la mirada de la taza.

—Acerca de usted y de mí, Sakura. Ambos nos sentimos poderosamente atraídos el uno por el otro, y no sé si podríamos estar juntos todos los días sin que surgiera el mutuo deseo físico.

Ante lo descarado de tales consideraciones, el corazón de Sakura empezó de pronto a latir con furia. Y a ella no le cupo ninguna duda de que Sasuke podía oír como golpeaba en el pecho. Recobrando la compostura, susurró:

—Eso es absurdo.

Uchiha la miró por fin, levantando una ceja burlonamente.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ha pensado en ello, así que ¿no cree que debería ser un poco más honrada con sus sentimientos?

Sakura no se podía creer que él estuviera hablando con tanta intimidad de los dos, como si su relación fuera más allá de un mero y superficial conocimiento, y lo único que pudo discurrir para tomar el control de la situación fue ignorar sencillamente lo que él había dicho.

—Necesito que me ayude a localizar al Caballero Negro—insistió, y eso es lo único que quiero de usted, señor. Aparte de eso, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Con parsimonia, con aire meditabundo, Uchiha empezó a trazar círculos con el dedo índice alrededor del borde de la taza.

—Creo que usted me quiere por muchas cosas, amorcito, y para entender algunas de ellas opino que tal vez sea demasiado inocente.

Sakura se levantó con rigidez.

—Ni soy ahora, ni nunca seré, su amorcito. —Y haciendo una inspiración muy profunda, preguntó con sorprendente desenvoltura—: ¿Me ayudará o no me ayudará a encontrar al Caballero Negro?

—La ayudaré.

La rapidez de su respuesta la dejó perpleja.

Uchiha se levantó con rapidez y se detuvo al lado de Sakura con una expresión de total naturalidad.

—Embarco hacia Marsella el viernes, Sakura, y estaré encantado de que venga conmigo con una condición.

Ella adoptó un aire reflexivo durante un instante, preparándose para la discusión.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Que haga exactamente todo lo que yo diga. Que siga todas las instrucciones que le dé, que sea discreta y que bajo ningún concepto cuestione mi autoridad. ¿Entendido?

Ella cruzó os brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Eso es más que una condición.

—O lo toma o lo deja —replicó él, cruzando también los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y el Caballero Negro está en Marsella?

—Estará cuando lleguemos allí.

—¿Sabe usted eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y nos presentará?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó Sakura en un repentino arrebato de excitación.

Uchiha guardó silencio durante unos segundos y arrugó el entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible.

—Creo que será mejor que primero hablará con él, antes de divulgar nada sobre su persona.

A Sakura se les cayó el alma a los pies. Pues claro que así tendría que ser, pero eso era todo lo que tenía.

—Acepto sus condiciones, señor…

—También debe empezar a llamarme Sasuke.

—Bueno —concedió ella de manera insulsa— ¿Algo más?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de sus padres?

Sakura quitó importancia al tema con un gesto de la mano.

—Se marchan a Italia dentro de dos días a pasar allí la temporada, comprar obras de arte y tomar baños de sol. —alargó la mano para coger la capa—. Jamás sabrán nada.

—Permítame.

La repentina caballerosidad de Sasuke la sorprendió, mientras él le quitaba la capa de la mano ilesa y se la echaba por los hombros. Haciéndola girar para ponerse frente a él, empezó a abotonársela.

—¿Por qué le intriga tanto ese hombre, Sakura? —preguntó él pensativamente.

Sakura consideró durante un instante hasta dónde responder aquella pregunta tan directa.

—Porque es libre —confesó al fin. Y dedicándole una leve sonrisa ante su cara de perplejidad, explicó—: Lo único que quiero es decir es que no está constreñido por las conversaciones sociales. Es fascinante, viaja y… vive para la aventura. —Se inclinó aún más hacia él con los ojos brillantes y bajó la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurró—: sé que parece un poco extraño, pero creo que él también me está buscando.

Sasuke titubeó, observándola con tanta intensidad que pareció que sus ojos taladraran los de ella. Luego, levantó la palma de la mano hasta el cuello de Sakura y empezó a bajarle lentamente la yema del pulgar por la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello de lana, deteniéndolo finalmente sobre el retumbante pulso debajo del mentón. El desasosiego de Sakura retornó en pocos segundos con toda su fuerza mientras permanecía tan cerca de él, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Pero fue Sasuke el primero en romper el hechizo. Dejó caer la mano con rapidez y volvió su atención a la mesa colocándolo todo en la bandeja para volver a llevarlo a la encimera.

—No me cabe duda de que habrá oído que se hombre es un empedernido donjuán —afirmó Uchiha con brusquedad.

—Estoy segura de que hay mucha exageración en todo eso —replicó ella.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no dijo nada más, mientras colocaba las tazas vacías en la fregadera.

—¿Y lo es? —le pinchó ella.

—¿Sí es qué?

Sakura soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Un donjuán.

—Estoy seguro de que hay mucha exageración en eso.

Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia ahora? —preguntó él, divertido, volviéndose de nuevo para mirarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—desde que usted y yo nos conocemos, señor, no hemos tenido más que conversaciones absurdas.

—Sasuke.

Sakura se rindió.

—Sasuke.

Este le lanzó una sonrisa llena de encantó y avanzó hacia ella.

—Esto se debe a que es usted la mujer más rara que jamás he conocido, Sakura Haruno.

—Y debe haber conocido muchas, de eso estoy segura —insistió ella sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia cuando se detuvo justo delante de ella, acorralándola y atrapándola contra la mesa al colocar los brazos a ambos lados de su cintura para apoyar las palmas sobre la superficie de madera.

—Estoy seguro de que hay mucha exageración en eso —le susurró él con voz ronca.

Sakura tragó con dificultad, y en un susurró le respondió:

—Tomoyo me dijo que tiene una reputación de calavera bien merecida.

—Tomoyo miente.

Sakura se estiró tanto para evitar tocarlo que a punto estuvo de tumbarse sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabe lo que más me gusta de usted, Sakura?

Podía sentir como el calor del cuerpo de Uchiha le penetraba la ropa, podía percibir la dureza de su pecho desnudo junto al suyo y la fuerza de los brazos que la rodeaban y, sin embargo, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Es evidente que no lo sé.

Sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó la boca con la suya, moviéndola de un lado a otro, una, dos veces, dulcemente. De manera instintiva y ya sin resuello, Sakura cerró los ojos y sucumbió a aquel tacto, mientras Uchiha le deslizaba los labios por la mejilla colorada.

—Me gusta como besa.

Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—Y desde aquella primera vez —le susurró él al oído—, no he dejado de soñar con volver a hacerlo.

Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo. Las mayorías de las veces lo único que pedía en sus oraciones era que él olvidara por completo el beso que habían compartido hacía años en aquel baile de disfraces o que al menos fuera lo bastante caballero para no sacarlo jamás a colación. Qué noche tan espantosa aquella del jardín; cómo deseaba que no hubiera sucedido jamás.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa, haciendo presión con la mano sana entre los pechos en contacto de ambos.

Indiferente a la incomodidad de Sakura, Sasuke se fue echando hacia atrás poco a poco.

—Primer déjame ver el corte.

Sakura se apartó rápidamente de él, se quitó el trapo y levantó la palma de la mano para exponerla a la vista de Uchiha.

—Está bien —dijo ella alegremente—. ¿A qué hora debemos encontrarnos el viernes?

—Venga aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a violarla, Sakura, solo quiero verle la mano.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Sasuke se acercó dos pasos, alargó la mano para cogerla, y la atrajo hacia él.

Con la palma herida de Sakura en su mano, la examinó con atención.

—Debería cerrar sin dejar cicatriz, pero le dolerá bastante. Yo la mantendría limpia y tapada durante dos o tres días.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se zafó.

—Siento que haya ocurrido esto —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Podría haber muerto ahí dentro. Debería ser yo quien lo sintiera.

—Se me hace difícil imaginar que un pequeño corte como este hubiera acabado conmigo, señor.

Él se pasó los dedos por el cabello negro y abundante, se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Varios de los cuchillos que cuelgan de mi pared proceden de países de los que usted probablemente no ha oído ni siquiera hablar, Sakura, y algunos de ellos estuvieron en su día cubiertos de venenos que no siempre desaparecen con un simple lavado. Esas armas fueron fabricadas con la intención de causar la muerte mediante un simple rasguño en la piel. Casi me caigo del susto cuando vi la herida de su mano, porque jamás querría tener que explicarle a su dominante madre cómo exactamente encontró usted la muerte en mi casa a las seis de la mañana.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano para reprimir una sonrisita tonta.

—La mayoría de las damas bien educadas se habrían desmayado al oír tales explicaciones —dijo él con asombro.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—No es la idea de la muerte… sino la de ser descubierta. —Y con los ojos brillantes, se irguió para susurrarle—: Mi madre también es mi mayor temor.

Él le dedico una amplia y encantadora sonrisa.

—Le mandaré recado sobre el viernes…

—Por Tenten, mi doncella —le interrumpió ella—. Lleva dos años ayudándome a planear esta aventura.

Uchiha encaró las cejas.

—¿Dos años?

Sakura se calló de golpe. Su entusiasmo se estaba desbordando, y tenía que controlarlo.

—Bueno, quiero decir que hemos estado planeando qué decirle a los sirvientes y a los amigos, para que nadie se extrañe de mi ausencia. En cuanto a mis padres salgan para el continente, seré totalmente libre.

—¡Ah…! Bueno. —Sasuke se rascó la barba de un día—. En ese caso, le enviaré recado pasado mañana por Tenten. Tendremos que viajar con poco equipaje, así que no cuente con llevar… demasiadas cosas.

—Gracias —susurró ella, tocándole el brazo con las yemas de los dedos—. Esto lo representa todo para mí.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada. Deteniéndose ante la puerta, echó un vistazo más hacia Uchiha y le obsequió una sonrisa maravillosa.

—El café estaba delicioso —dijo con dulzura.

Y con un gesto de la mano a modo de despedida, se marchó.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Ni tampoco la historia, esta es una adaptación de la novela con el mismo nombre de la escritora Adele Ashworth.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Sakura estaba en la parte de estribor del vapor _Bartholomew Redding_ al aire húmedo del crepúsculo, arrebujada en su capa de viaje verde oscuro como si fuera una acogedora manta, cuando volvió la cara hacia el sol que se ocultaba en ese momento habiéndose por debajo de la línea del horizonte. Había abandonado ya el canal de la mancha, después de dejar atrás las islas Sorlingas, y se dirigían en mar abierto hacia el Sur; y las expectativas, asaltándola a la desbandada, le provocaron un estremecimiento.

Sasuke estaba de pie a su lado, alto y poderoso, vestido de manera informal con un pantalón castaño oscuro y una camia de lino color crudo desabotonada en el cuello, su única protección contra el frio viento marino, lo cual no parecía importarle. En realidad, no hacía frío, y en uno o dos días, tendrían bastante calor. Sakura ya había tenido eso en cuenta a la hora de hacer el equipaje para la aventura, y llevaba con ella solo cinco baúles, en lugar de los habituales ocho o diez. Sasuke había puesto cara de incredulidad, o quizá de enfado, cuando se habían encontrado en el puerto, pero ¿qué esperaba? Ella era una dama, y había algunas cosas sin las que una no podía pasar, así de sencillo. Solo cinco baúles para un viaje de duración indefinida por Europa era algo increíble desde cualquier punto de vista.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana temprano, justo después de poner pie en el barco, Sasuke la había acompañado hasta su camarote sin dirigirle más que unas cuantas palabras. La pieza era cuadrada y pequeña, pero bonita en realidad, con un ojo de buey al fondo lo bastante grande para permitir que entrara abundante luz, cubierto con unas cortinas blancas de gasa que conferían a la estancia un aspecto más que decente. A la derecha de la puerta había una silla de respaldo recto hecha de caoba brillante y tapizada en terciopelo rugoso color burdeos, una mesa de noche pequeña y una lámpara y, junto a esto, una cama de tamaño adecuado, lo bastante larga para que uno pudiera dormir con comodidad y cubierta con una colcha gruesa bordada en rosa. A la izquierda, extendiéndose en paralelo a la pared y atornillado al suelo, se levantaba un biombo de seda oriental que cerraba discretamente una zona de aseo y vestuario. El camarote era perfecto para ella, y enseguida se encontró cómoda, tomándose su tiempo para deshacer el equipaje e instalarse para el viaje, porque Sasuke, después de conducirla a su interior, la dejó sola durante casi tres horas, y solo había regresado hacía un rato con una cena fría de _mousse_ de salmón, queso, pan y fruta, de la que habían dado buena cuenta en el camarote de Sakura. De ahí en adelante ella tendría que satisfacer todas sus necesidades, puesto que no la acompañaba ninguna doncella. Viajar sin una era una indecencia, al menos en esa situación, aunque Sakura rezaba para que nadie preguntara por qué había abandonado Inglaterra sola, soltera y sin acompañante. Se valdría por sí misma hasta que llegaran a Francia, que, de todas maneras, era lo que Sasuke había pedido. Pero en ese momento, instalada cómodamente al fin y entusiasmada por la aventura que se abría ante ella, consiguió que sus pensamientos se desviarán hacia su más atractivo compañero de viaje, a la sazón quieto y en silencio a su lado sobre la cubierta mientras escudriñaba también el mar abierto, sin tocarla del todo, pero allí.

Sakura era claramente consciente de la presencia de Uchiha, y probablemente él tuviera plena conciencia de la circunstancia.

Aunque lo que complacía a Sakura era la creciente seguridad de que él sería un maravilloso protector de su inocencia mientras durase su pequeño viaje. El hombre era corpulento e imponente, probablemente temible e intimidante cuando decidiera serlo, más al mismo tiempo caballeroso y elegante. Tal cosa la había demostrado bien de mañana ese mismo día, cuando ella había llegado al muelle, y él la había saludado cortésmente con la cabeza, indicando a dónde debían llevarse las pertenencias de Sakura, ofreciéndole el brazo y ayudándola a subir a bordo, sujetándole apenas los dedos con la palma de la mano.

Sakura suponía que le había pagado el pasaje, puesto que ella todavía no le había dado el dinero. Pero lo haría. Llevaba ahorrando hasta el último penique de su asignación desde hacía dos años, y tenía mucho, repartido prudentemente entre los baúles, el bolso de viaje y el bolso de brocado. Incluso había escondido parte bajo las suelas y los tacones huecos de un número seleccionado de sus siete pares de zapatos, donde era sabido que su abuelo y luego su madre habían llevado dinero en casos de emergencia. Sakura ignoraba quién había sido el primero en pensar lo de meterse dinero bajo los pies, pero supuso que, si una iba a cruzar el océano o tierras extrañas y exponerse a ser víctima de piratas o gitanos, el escondite serviría a sus propósitos de manera excelente.

Sintió que Sasuke cambiaba de posición, acerándose ligeramente, y se percató con timidez de que en ese momento observaba con detenimiento el perfil de su cara, y el calor que irradiaba era tan punzante como el aire salobre.

—Es hora de que discutamos algunas coas.

Sabía que Uchiha acabaría sugiriendo que tuvieran una conversación seria. Aunque no había necesidad de llamar la atención al respecto.

—¿Discutir? —repitió ella con timidez fingida —. Hemos estado hablando todo el día.

—¿Dónde creen todos que está? —la interrumpió, ignorando su evasiva al ir directamente al grano.

Sakura miró hacia todas partes con nerviosismo. La cubierta se había despejado de gente al anochecer, aunque en algún lugar distante oyó risas, la risa bullanguera de una mujer, seguida del vozarrón de un hombre, unas palabras que no comprendió. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Sasuke Uchiha era lo único que la unía a su patria. En ese momento eran un equipo, les gustara o no, y tendrían que confiar el uno al otro, aunque no le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo, más ella que él. También tendría que ser un poco más comunicativa.

—¿Sakura?

Irritada, se volvió para ponerse frente a él. Sasuke la estaba observando, divertido, petulante, y a ella le entraron ganas de abofetearlo. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, se le antojaba que la palabra era una caricia suave como la seda, y deseaba realmente que dejara de hacerlo. Pero ¿dejar de hacer qué? ¿De hablarle? Eso era una tontería.

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho; un gesto inútil, porque sabía que su capa de viaje, bien abotonada en torno a su figura, realmente no hacía más que destacárselo.

Varias veces ya a lo largo de ese día, los ojos de Sasuke se habían desviado hacia allí, entreteniéndose en su busto de manera inadecuada.

—Todos creen que estoy visitando a mi tía abuela Tsunade en Newburn —reveló finalmente.

Uchiha levantó una ceja y apoyo la cadera en la barandilla.

—¿No cree que sus mentirás acabarán siendo descubiertas?

—No. La tía Tsunade tiene setenta y siete años, y no le funciona muy bien la cabeza. Jamás recordará si he estado o no allí. Y mis padres se creerán a pies juntillas cuando les cuente, a la vuelta de su viaje a Italia, que me fui allí una temporada para meditar y decidir con quién debería casarme.

—Lo ha planeado todo muy bien —la elogió, tras reflexionar durante un instante.

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción.

—Creo que sí.

Sasuke bajo la voz.

—¿Y lo está?

—¿Sí estoy qué?

—Meditando sobre alguien real para casarse —le aclaró.

Ella lo miró fijamente con una deliberada mirada de confusión.

—¿Se refiere a alguien distinto al Caballero Negro?

—Sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Sakura se rodeó con los brazos para combatir la fría brisa marina.

—Sí se refiere a un inglés convencional, no. —Y con una risita picara añadió—: Pero mis padres se lo creerán, y eso es lo que importa. Están desesperados por casarme, puesto que, a punto de cumplir los veintitrés años, suelo ser un tema frecuente de conversación en las fiestas. He rechazado a cuatro respetables caballeros en el transcurso de igual número de años. Y mucha gente lo encuentra un poco extraño, por no decir divertido.

Sasuke volvió a esperar uno o dos segundos sin dejar de observarla con atención.

—¿Y qué hay de lord Sasori Akasuna o de Rock Lee de Guildford?

Sakura atrapó un rizo rebelde que se agitaba por su mejilla y se lo sujetó detrás de la oreja.

—Sasori es un vago, y el pobre Lee, aunque puede que sea una monada, tiene la personalidad de una tachuela… —Su voz se fue apagando, mientras volvía a mirarle a la cara. Sasuke había pronunciado el nombre de los caballeros casi con desagrado, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que supiera que tanto Sasori como Lee la habían pedido en matrimonio.

—¿Cómo sabía…?

—Yo sé muchas cosas —insinuó él, dejando que su voz disminuyera hasta convertirse en un susurro de indiferencia. Alargó la mano hacia el cuello de la capa y empezó a acariciarlo con el pulgar—. Pero lo que no soy capaz de imaginarme es a ninguno de los dos… besándola a satisfacción, Sakura.

Esta empezó a sofocarse de repente, incómoda por semejante impertinencia. Sobre todo, proviniendo de él.

—Pero, claro, los dos son ricos —continuó Sasuke con naturalidad—. El pequeño Sasori incluso tiene título, y esas dos cosas suelen ser lo que más busca una mujer en el matrimonio.

Sakura se apartó de él con firmeza, y Sasuke dejó caer la mano.

—Sasori es sus buenos quince centímetros más alto que usted. No tiene nada de pequeño.

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

—Pero es enfermizamente delgado. Un hombre que, a no dudar, podría morir de tisis o de fiebres a una edad temprana, dejándola a usted con todo el dinero…

—No me importa nada la fortuna de un marido —le cortó ella, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano a causa de la irritación y sin saber muy bien a santo de qué sentía la necesidad de defenderse.

—Pues claro —afirmó él sin ningún convencimiento—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que busca en un marido, Sakura, mi vida? ¿Qué es lo que tiene el legendario Caballero Negro que pueda querer usted?

La estaba provocando, y ella apenas era capaz de mostrarse desagradable con él, dada la forma casi delicada con que Sasuke había abordado el tema. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que se alargara aquella conversación durante todo el viaje extranjero; sus padres ya le daban bastante la lata al respecto.

Uchiha permaneció en silencio a su lado, esperando una explicación, y puesto que estaban solos en cubierta, Sakura ordenó sus ideas y decidió confiar en él y sacarlo todo a la luz de una vez, a fin de que pudieran pasar a otra cosa.

—Hace cosa de un par de años —empezó ella con un suspiro— llegué a la conclusión de que si vivía la vida que mi madre quería para mí, me convertiría en una vieja gorda y aburrida que acudiría a tés, comería tartas y bombones y pasaría el rato chismorreando ociosamente con otras damas sobre cosas como quién llevaría qué espantoso tono de rojo a según qué baile y qué hija necesitaría casarse a toda prisa antes de un mes para ahorrarle la vergüenza a la familia.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada rápida para ver cómo había reaccionado al oír sus palabras, pero Sasuke siguió callado con expresión neutra, dedicándole ya toda su atención en el silencio del creciente crepúsculo.

—Ya que se empeña en saberlo, Sasuke —continuó con aire pensativo—, No se me da nada bien ni el bordado ni la jardinería, ni la elección del postre adecuado para una comida, ni ninguna de las pequeñas tonterías que se supone que una dama bien educada ha de hacer correctamente o, cuando menos, de manera eficiente. Esa es la razón de que mi madre y yo estemos en permanente desacuerdo desde hace tanto tiempo. Lo que mis padres quieren es que siente la cabeza y tenga hijos con alguien aburrido que espere que yo haga las cosas aburridas que detesto. —Sakura resopló de indignación—. Mi madre adora a Rock Lee.

—Prosiga —la apremió Sasuke con voz ronca.

Sakura alzó los ojos relucientes hacia él, acerándose tanto a Sasuke que el calor de su cuerpo la rozó. Ella susurró con fervor:

—Quiero vivir, Sasuke, viajar y ver el mundo. Me niego a casarme con un inglés anodino que no me valore, que espere que yo hable solo cuando sea apropiado, y que reciba invitados cuando sea necesario e ignore sus devaneos conyugales. No soy un trofeo que haya de ganar nadie para ser colocado convenientemente en un estante.

Su voz se hizo más intensa, al tiempo que subía los puños a la altura del pecho para hacer hincapié en sus palabras.

—Quiero estar enamorada y sentir la pasión como una… como una princesa de cuentos de hagas que conoce a un príncipe guapo y extraordinario y es arrollada por una oleada de poderosas emociones. Quiero envejecer con alguien que me quiera como mujer, como persona, y no como una esposa consciente de sus deberes.

Sakura se irguió, recobró la compostura y añadió con decisión:

—El dinero no puede comprar la vida, Sasuke, y me niego a desperdiciar la mía deseando los caros obsequios que me proporcione mi marido para que ignore sus variados caprichos infantiles. Aunque me convirtiera en una mendiga, no me conformaré con menos de un romance con amistad y un matrimonio lleno de felicidad.

A medida que su voz se fue apagando hasta silenciarse, con la cara brillante de emoción o quizá de vergüenza por la enorme sinceridad de su reconocimiento —él no estuvo seguro por cuál de los dos sentimientos —, a Sasuke se le ocurrió que Sakura iba a ser una auténtica fuente de problemas, vaya que sí. De hecho, ya se había dado cuenta de eso en cuanto se presentó ante él en el puerto aquella mañana temprano, con una sonrisa deslumbrante separándole los labios y su deliciosa figura envuelta en una capa a juego con sus ojos brillantes.

Era una mujer fascinante, la verdad, con una piel reluciente y sedosa, una cabellera abundante y ondulada de color de una puesta de sol estival. Y Sasuke sabía que ella intentaba, si no ocultar su figura, al menor atenuarla con la utilización de una ropa sencilla, aunque fracasaba estrepitosamente en su intento. Sakura Haruno poseía una belleza manifiesta y absoluta, tenía una mente traviesa y un carácter encantador y adorable, ribeteado de inocencia. ¿Y qué diablos pensaba él que estaba haciendo al llevarla consigo a Francia, para reunirse con el mítico Caballero Negro?

En ese momento se percató de que lo había cautivado en su casa de la ciudad al aparecer sin previo aviso, desarmándolo porque volvió a hacer lo que nadie se esperaba y pillándolo desprevenido, como ya había hecho hacía cinco años en el jardín de su padre. Las dos veces Sakura le había hecho actuar de manera irracional con solo unas cuantas palabras dichas con dulzura y una mirada de pura inocencia, aunque sincera, de sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

Pero la oportunidad no podía ser más perfecta. Él podría utilizarla, decidió, aunque utilizar no era realmente la palabra que le gustara para describir su comportamiento hacia una mujer, ni siquiera mediando la ignorancia de Sakura.

Ayudarlo sería tal vez una manera mejor de contemplar la cuestión, porque, en el mismo momento de irracionalidad en su casa de la ciudad, se le había ocurrido que, de hacerse necesario, las esmeraldas cuya recuperación se le había encomendado podían esconderse con facilidad en el equipaje de Sakura, cuando volvieran a Inglaterra, sin que ella lo supiera. Bien sabía Dios que transportaba una buena cantidad de pertenencias. Y sin duda alguna, las esmeraldas colgarían de manera soberbia en todo su incalculable esplendor del cuello delicadamente esculpido de Sakura, si es que él optaba por permitírselo.

Sasuke soltó un leve gruñido y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, mientras se obligaba a desviar la mirada hacia el mar abierto, frustrado consigo mismo y con su debilidad —sobre todo con su debilidad— por el sexo femenino.

Sakura se enderezó a su lado y se arregló los rizos agitados por el viento, sujetándoselos en el recogido que llevaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que cree que mis ideas son ridículas, señor, pero le aseguro…

—No creo que sean ridículas —le interrumpió en voz baja, limpiándose la cara con la palma de la mano en un estado de ligera inquietud—. Es solo que... —Se interrumpió durante un instante y volvió a intentar—. ¿De verdad cree que el Caballero Negro va a satisfacerle todas esas necesidades de idealismo? ¿Y si usted no le gusta; y si él no le gusta usted? ¿Qué va a hacer cuando lo conozca y descubra que es mezquino o… de una fealdad grotesca? ¿Y si es un atorrante como Sasori o tan aburrido como Lee? —Sasuke volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Está poniendo en peligro todo su futuro por una fantasía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Qué es lo que es imposible? —replicó él con brusquedad.

Con los labios fruncidos, Sakura dijo con rotundidad:

—Llevo dos años estudiando a ese hombre y sus aventuras, Sasuke. Sé que es reservado, sofisticado, encantador, inteligente, atractivo y que hace cosas buenas para ayudar a la gente. También corre el rumor de que tiene los ojos azules, lo cual, para que lo sepa, es lo que más me gusta de un hombre. —Sakura bajó las pestañas, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que estaba revelando demasiado.

—Tiene unas ideas bonitas y románticas —murmuró Sasuke con voz espesa tras varios segundos de silencio—. Pero la aventura y el color de los ojos no son razones para arriesgar…

—No he dicho que me casaría con él porque tuviera los ojos azules —le interrumpió ella, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara.

Sasuke sabía que la estaba sacando de quicio, pero se negaba a suavizar su punto de vista solo para contemporizar con su sensibilidad femenina. Era necesario decir esas cosas ya.

—No lo entiende —recalcó él—. Estoy hablando de su reputación, Sakura. Si se descubre que se ha ido al continente conmigo, acabará destruida socialmente, y de por vida. ¿Ha pensado en eso?

Aquellas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire como unos negros y amenazantes nubarrones. Sasuke siguió mirándola fijamente desde la escasa distancia que los separaba, tomando nota de la arruga de reflexión y perplejidad de su ceño; de su pelo brillante; de sus pestañas castañas, largas y sedosas; de sus labios, rosas y suaves, perfectamente delineados y deliciosamente seductores, que mantenía ligeramente separados. Era evidente que aquel día ella había llegado a una conclusión en cuanto a la naturaleza de la relación de ambos en ese viaje, porque no encontraba a Sasuke ni amenazante ni tedioso, sino más bien como un compañero. Casi fraternal. Sin embargo, presentarse como el hermano de Sakura no habría convencido a nadie, y saberlo hizo que Sasuke se regodeara en su fuero interno. Disfrutaría de la hora siguiente, incluso del resto de la noche, una barbaridad. Estaba a punto de aclarar a la perfección, sin el menor atisbo de duda, en qué iba a consistir la relación entre ambos. Y él tenía que hacerlo antes de que Sakura insistiera en que la dejara y se fuera al camarote que él realmente no tenía.

—Entonces deberemos tener sumo cuidado —susurró Sakura con sequedad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke—. Alguien con su reputación…

Su voz se fue apagando bajo el claro nocturno, como si se le hubiera ocurrido gradualmente que no estaba con su hermano, sino con un hombre que muy bien podría querer más que su mera compañía.

—¿Y qué sabe de mi reputación, señorita Sakura? —preguntó él con seriedad, acercándose más en el instante en que Sakura se aferraba a la barandilla que tenía a su lado en busca de apoyo.

Con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz, Sakura reconoció lo que era evidente para ella.

—Sé que adora a las mujeres, y que, por lo general, ellas le adoran a su vez. Sé que cambia de querida con la misma naturalidad que se cambia de botas. Sé que cree que ninguna mujer viva es capaz de resistírsele. —Sakura sonrió con picardía—. Sin embargo, yo soy la excepción, y lo seré el resto de nuestro viaje. Sé que usted se dedica a comerciar con mercancías valiosas, sea lo que sea lo que signifique tal cosa, y que eso lo ha convertido en un hombre rico… honradamente rico, lo cual es bueno. Sé que disfruta repartiendo esa riqueza con las mujeres que… recibe. Sé que procede de una familia respetable, y que sus integrantes se lo pasan muy bien con usted y que les gusta hablar mucho de sus aventuras.

Sasuke parpadeó, reprimiendo el impulso de soltar una carcajada al oír las absurdas generalizaciones de Sakura, pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo un entusiasmo conmovedor entreverado en algo parecido al triunfo cuando ella admitió sin ambages todo lo que sabía de él y de sus asuntos personales.

—Según parece me ha estudiado en cierta profundidad —respondió él con una delicadeza encantadora.

Sakura miró al horizonte, como si de repente sintiera un repentino y vivo interés en el océano casi negro y ligeramente agitado.

—No con intención, se lo aseguro, aunque, de vez en cuando, tanto usted como otros caballeros solteros surgen en las conversaciones de sociedad. Como es natural, tales conversaciones no son fáciles de evitar.

—naturalmente —convino él.

—La esposa de su hermano también es mi mejor amiga —enmendó Sakura para procurarse una vía de escape adicional—. Me resultaría imposible no oír al menos algunas cosas.

Una respuesta de lo más ingeniosa, como ambos sabían.

—¡Ah! —fue la única contestación de él.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de violento silencio. Entonces, previendo con agudeza la línea que estaba a punto de traspasar, Sasuke levantó la mano, ahuecó la palma en la mejilla de Sakura e hizo que esta volviera la cara hacia él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, muy abiertos por la instantánea incomodidad.

—Pero hay una imprecisión que me veo obligado a corregir —dijo él con suavidad.

Sakura no se apartó, sino que agitó las pestañas con fingida inocencia.

—¿Una imprecisión? ¿En qué parte?

—En la parte de la resistencia.

Ella arrugó la frente con delicadeza, como si intentara recordar con exactitud lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué ninguna mujer se le puede resistir? Apenas me puedo creer…

—Usted no puede resistirse a mí, Sakura, mi amor.

Y de pronto la estaba besando, suavizando cualquier atisbo de negativa con los labios, presionando con ternura al principio, sin ningún indicio real de movimiento, solo un toque. No la atrajo hacía él, sino que permaneció allí, envuelto en las sombras del anochecer, con el sonido de las olas al romper contra el barco por debajo de ellos, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla con la palma de la mano, mientras su cuerpo revivía con entusiasmo nada más que por el calor de la boca que lo besaba.

Sakura se quedó tan anonada que no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Solo habían estado bromeando entre sí amigablemente, como viejos amigos, sin que mediara provocación alguna para que él hubiera hecho lo inconcebible.

De manera instintiva, tras varios segundos de conmoción por la osadía de Sasuke, Sakura se apartó. Fue entonces cuando él la rodeó por la cintura y al atrajo contra él, abrazándola sin ambages con un brazo de una fuerza incontestable. El primer pensamiento racional de Sakura fue que aquel no era un beso como el que él le había dado en su casa de la ciudad solo hacía unos días, aquel suave roce de sus labios calientes. No, el de ese momento era un beso de dulce deseo contenido e intenso, y el repentino gusto que le dejó fue tan poderoso que la invadieron los recuerdos del primer e íntimo encuentro entre ambos cinco años antes, de lo que él le había hecho entonces, tanto física como emocionalmente. Y con tanta pasión.

Temblando, Sakura subió la mano y empujó débilmente los hombres de Sasuke en un deseo desesperado por soltarse, porque sabía que no tardaría mucho en sucumbir. Y estaba en lo cierto. Ya no fue capaz de pensar con claridad cuando la abrazó firmemente contra él, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y la mejilla con la otra, interpretando la música perfecta de la belleza contra su boca.

Poco a poco Sakura se fue apoyando en él, dejando que las yemas de los dedos subieran por la camisa de Sasuke, disfrutando con el tacto de la piel caliente bajo el lino frío, de la dura e impecable masa de músculos contra las palmas de sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, expulsando de su mente todo excepto el poderoso abrazo de Sasuke, separando los labios un poco ante la insistencia de este. Le costaba respirar, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, la sangre le corría violentamente por las venas resonando en sus oídos, mientras se esforzaba en conseguir más de él, mientras se aferraba a su cuello y entrelazaba los dedos en el sedoso pelo de su nuca.

Sasuke explotó con un fuego interior casi incontrolable al sentir que ella se relajaba y se amoldaba a su cuerpo, tan rápida y ansiosa en su respuesta. Lo cierto es que había esperado que se pusiera tensa a causa de la indignación. Pero él debería haberlo sabido. El deseo mutuo era abrumador, indescriptible, y había estado allí desde el mismo instante en que se juntaron por primera vez en la pista de baile, hacía años.

Pero no fue la pasión lo que tanto sorprendió. Fue el darse cuenta de que nunca jamás en su vida se había sentido atraído con tanta fuerza por una mujer; por su suavidad, su sonrisa y sus ojos, por sus curvas delicadas, su olor a jabón, a flores y a mujer. Y aquel beso aparentemente inocente sobre la cubierta del _Redding,_ bajo un cielo de estrellas titilantes y un tenue claro de luna, era el principio de algo que temía reconocer. Había confiado en que un beso pusiera fin a su necesidad, pero no fue así, ni lo será, y se encontró en un apuro.

Pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios separados de Sakura y le masajeó la nuca con los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras abría la izquierda sobre la parte inferior de su espalda, sujetándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo rígido. Ella gimió suavemente entre sus brazos, e impaciente como estaba Sakura por intensificar la magia, por tocarla con más plenitud, más posesivamente, en alguna parte de su fuero interno se le hizo dolorosamente patente que debía detener el encuentro antes de que llegará demasiado lejos. Ese no era él momento ni el lugar para aquello, y Sakura nunca daría por finalizado el beso por sí misma. Sasuke lo sabía.

Con dificultad desmesurada, la respiración agitada mientras intentaba aclarase la mente liberándola del apremio que la dominaba, Sasuke hizo lo que no había hecho en su vida: ser el primero en sofocar la pasión.

—Sakura… —le susurró junto a la boca, arrastrando las manos para colocarle las palmas en las mejillas.

Ella no le oyó, no respondió de inmediato, y, muy a pesar suyo, Sasuke apartó los labios de los de ella.

—Sakura —repitió con voz áspera, levantando y apartando la cara. Antes de dejar caer la frente y apoyarla en la de Sakura, le depositó uno o dos besos allí, ahuecándole las manos en las mejillas con firmeza, sujetándola para impedir que saliera corriendo, respirando hondo para dominar sus nervios inflamados.

No quería decir nada hasta que ella se tranquilizara, hasta que su respiración se acompasara y recuperara el control. Probablemente estaría avergonzada, y Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo manejar aquello, de cómo explicar sus actos e impedir que ella se sintiera rechazada.

Sakura se puso a temblar de repente. Retiró los brazos del cuello de Sasuke y le empujó el pecho.

—Sakura…

—Deje de pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera —susurró ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿De qué manera?

La soltó poco a poco, esperando, y ella se apartó, abrazándose, la cabeza gacha, de manera que la luna se reflejó en su pelo, arrancándole unos reflejos relucientes.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Sasuke pudo sentir la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura. No tenía ni idea de si estaba enfadada con él por empezar el beso o consigo misma por mostrar un deseo tan temerario.

Sakura hizo una larga y temblorosa inspiración.

—No vuelva a confundirme de esa manera nunca más —le advirtió en un murmullo colérico.

¿Qué diablo significaba eso? Solo una mujer podía decir cosas que lo dejaran tan perplejo.

—Confundirla?

—Estoy prometida a otro —le explicó como si Sasuke fuera idiota, destilando furia por todos los poros de la piel.

La aclaración empapó a Sasuke de placer. Ya lo entendía, y envuelto en la penumbra se permitió una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Que ella manifestara su confesión era algo totalmente distinto que expresara repulsión o miedo a que lo abofeteara.

Él levantó el dedo para acariciarle el mentón.

—No está prometida a nadie —le corrigió en un ronco susurro.

Sakura levantó la cabeza con una sacudida y lo miró de hito en hito con ojos furiosos.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Se recogió las faldas con dignidad y se alejó pasando por su lado.

Sasuke le dio casi veinte minutos para que se serenase y se preparara para acostarse. Entonces, asaltándole una especie de sentimiento de culpa por lo que se avecinaba, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del camarote dos veces y la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

Pero ella no estaba en la cama ni haciendo nada de lo que las mujeres hacen antes de acostarse. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, absorta en sus pensamientos y totalmente vestida, aunque ya tenía la capa desabrochada. Sakura se volvió al oírlo entrar y se lo quedó mirando con aire ausente al principio, y luego con lo que él solo pudo describir como creciente terror.

—¿Cómo ha hecho para…?

—Tengo una llave, ¿recuerda? —respondió Sasuke antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

Cerró la puerta y le echó el pestillo, encerrando a los dos en la intimidad del pequeño y atestado camarote, lleno ya de la presencia de Sakura, de sus pertenencias íntimas, el seductor aroma de lavanda y lilas de las cremas, polvos y perfumes.

Después de solo unas cuantas horas juntos, Sasuke había llegado a la incómoda conclusión de que tenía por delante, la misión más difícil que jamás había aceptado en su vida; y no consistía en robarles las preciadas esmeraldas a los peligros legitimistas francesas, sino en mantener intacta la virginidad de Sakura Haruno.

La oyó levantarse detrás de él mientras se desabrochaba los dos botones superiores de la camisa.

—Yo… yo suponía que usted dormiría en el camarote contiguo, Sasuke —tartamudeó en voz baja y temblorosa.

Se volvió hacia ella, y a punto estuvo de hincarse de rodilla ante la intensa súplica que había en los ojos de Sakura con la esperanza de que él se acabara marchando; por la turgencia de su pecho voluptuoso cuando la capa abierta puso al descubierto el vestido extremadamente entallado que se adhería a su figura; por el largo y abundante pelo, ya libre de pinzas, que le caía en cascada por delante en una lujurioso oleada de suavidad.

Tan inocente y tan intocable.

Suspiró y confesó lo inevitable.

—Dormiré a su izquierda, Sakura.

—Oh. —El alivio que afloró a su rostro fue inconmensurable—. Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

Sasuke se puso las manos en las caderas, seguto de cuánto disfrutaría con esa explicación, pero listo para darla. Sin rodeos, con el rostro inexpresivo, insitió:

—No me refería al camarote de nuestra izquierda. Me refería a la izquierda de su cama.

Lo primero que pensó Sakura fue que lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke carecía por completo de sentido. Entonces, la claridad de la imagen la impactó, y por primera vez en su vida, que ella pudiera recordar, estuvo a punto de sacumbir a un ataque de histeria. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta convertirse en unos enormes platos de incredulidad y asombro. No era posible que él estuviera hablando en serio.

—No puede dormir… —Sakura tragó saliva, incapaz siquiera de decirlo. Él observaba su reacción atentamente, mientras permanecía parado delante de la puerta. Ocultándosela a la vista con su cuerpo grande e imponente, esperando para encajar el golpe.

Hablaba en serio. Y, sin embargo, no decía ni una palabra.

El pánico hizo que el pulso de Sakura se desbocara.

—No puede quedarse aquí, Sasuke.

—Tengo que quedarme aquí, Sakura —insistió sin alterarse y con gran parsimonia.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio sepulcral antes de que Sakura consiguiera tener la voz suficiente para susurrar:

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke alargó la mano hacia la lámpara atornillada a la mesita de noche que había a su derecha, y subió la intensidad de la llama. Luego, se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Por dos razones, en realidad —contestó con aire pensativo—. La primera es que usted se ha puesto bajo mi cuidado, mi protección…

—¿Protección? —le interrumpió asombrada, con la preocupación creciendo en su ánimo por momentos—. ¿Va a protegerme después de abordarme solo unas horas después de haber zarpado?

—No la abordé, Sakura; la besé —reivindicó con cierto enfado—. Hay una enorme diferencia.

Ella lo miró con irritación.

—¿Y quién me va a proteger ahora de usted, señor?

—La segunda razón —prosiguió él, ignorando su pregunta —es que mi reputación también me importa. Tengo un asunto importante que resolver en Francia que me obligará a alternar con la élite. Si quiere ir conmigo, debe estar dispuesta a hacerse pasar por mi esposa. Nadie puede empezar a sospechar siquiera que viajo con mi querida, y esa es la única conclusión que sacará la gente, si saben que la traje conmigo.

—Prodríamos hacernos pasar… por primos —le espetó al borde de la desesperación, completamente consternada por la desvergüenza de Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No resultaría, y usted lo sabe. No nos parecemos nada, y a todo el mundo se le hará evidente la atracción que hay entre nosotros. Mejor obrar en consecuencia que intentar ocultarlo. —Y con una sonrisita de suficiencia añadió—: Es un reto, un papel que hemos de interpretar, y debemos empezar a interpretarlo ahora…

Se quedó boquiabierta al oírle, y le pareció del todo increíble que él hablara sobre ellos como si fueran amantes, que quisiera que se hiciera pasar por tales ante los extranjeros. ¡Era tan práctico, tan descaradamente taimado…! Lo había planeado todo desde el principio, lo había sabido todo el tiempo, y había permitido que se enterase de sus intenciones cuando ella ya no podía hacer nada y, menos que nada, salir corriendo. ¿A dónde iba a ir en un barco en plena noche? Su única opción parecía ser la cubierta.

—¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para contarme que teníamos que compartir una…? —Hizo un rápido gesto con la muñeca—. Una…

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Una cama?

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó el mentón con la palma.

—No quería que cambiará de idea y se bajará del barco —admitió prosaicamente.

—Usted… —Sakura balbució al oír la franqueza de la respuesta, ruborizándose muy ligeramente, cruzó los brazos delante de ella en actitud defensiva y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por el encaje de la manga—. Usted…

—Yo la necesito, Sakura —dijo, terminando la frase por ella una vez más. Tras un instante de titubeo, corrigió—: Necesito que se haga pasar por mi esposa.

—Planteó todo esto —le acusó ella con vehemencia.

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con malicia, dos seductoras cuchilladas ónix.

—Creo que fue usted quien entró en mi casa hace seis días en busca de ayuda. Yo solo me he aprovechado de la situación.

¡Oh, aquel hombre era un demonio! Pues bien, si quería jugar sucio, por ella perfecto. Podrían interpretar cualquier papel a la perfección. ¡Pobre de él! Tal vez no supiera que ella era una de las mejores.

—¿Y qué hay del Caballo Negro? —preguntó Sakura con suspicacia —. ¿Sigue pensando en presentarnos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso pretendo, aunque todo se hará según mis condiciones y cuando a mí me convenga, tal y como acordamos antes de salir de Inglaterra.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke con una expresión decididamente ausente e ilegible, Sakura sopesando el desafió, calculando los resultados posibles de las decisiones ya adoptadas, decisiones tomadas sin pensar en lo que depararía la relación que había entre ellos.

Entonces, por fin, con una sonrisita astuta que le curvó ligeramente los labios, Sakura se volvió con decisión y se quitó la capa, arrojándola sobre el biombo de seda.

—Puede quedarse, Sasuke, pero ni un beso más.

—Los maridos y las esposas se besan —replicó él sin gracia—. Me temo que tal vez tengamos que hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Sakura sabía que él volvería a la carga con eso. Pero no tenía ni idea de con quién se la estaba jugando.

—Los maridos y las esposas rara vez se besan en público. Y puesto que no lo vamos a hacer en privado, no veo ninguna razón para hacerlo en absoluto.

Sakura volvió a plantarle la cara con aire desafiante, en una actitud elegante, los brazos en los costados, plenamente consciente de que Sasuke también tendría que resignarse a aceptar algunas de las condiciones de ella, si es que iban a meterse en aquella tonta representación urdida por él.

—También debe darme su palabra de que no actuará sino como un caballero, si llegamos a encontrarnos en una situación de intimidad —insistió ella con fortaleza.

Sasuke parpadeó, dando la sensación momentánea de que le hubiera sorprendido con tal afirmación, como si no pudiera creerse lo que ella acababa de decir. Sakura le vio esforzarse en rechazar un pronto de arrogancia juguetona, o tal vez solo fueran las ganas de reírse. Pero en ese momento la expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció y adoptó un aire de profunda reflexión.

Volvió a apoyar la espalda en la puerta, observándola, con los ojos recorriéndole cada rasgo de la cara, el cuello y los senos. Y con prudencia y frunciendo el ceño, dijo:

—Por lo que a usted respecta, Sakura, he sido concienzudamente caballeroso desde la noche en que nos conocimos, hace algunos años. —Esperó—. ¿La recuerda como la recuerdo yo?

Sakura se quedó inmóvil de pies a cabeza, y el color le abandonó el rostro. En pocos segundos la atmósfera se tornó pesada y el aire espesó, vibrante con la intensidad del momento, mientras él seguía contemplándola de manera provocativa desde el otro lado del pequeño y repentinamente sofocante camarote. De manera instintiva, ella se agarró los codos con las manos, sintiéndose expuesta sin remisión, pero incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—La noche que inocentemente me pidió que me reuniera con usted en un jardín a la luz de la luna para hablar de sueños, y que yo erróneamente tome por una invitación para besarla, lo que hice hasta que se quedó sin resuello. —Bajó la voz—. Me gusta besarla, Sakura. Mucho. Estuvo bien entonces, y es aún mejor ahora.

Sakura se agarró las mangas con manos temblorosas, respirando hondo para evitar tambalearse ante la intimidad, ante la manera grave y significativa con que aquellas palabras fluyeron de la boca de Sasuke. Le estaba dando una oportunidad, deseoso de que ella hablara de aquella noche. Pero Sakura no podía. No, en ese momento. Probablemente, nunca.

—Entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa que confiar en usted —murmuró Sakura con la boca seca, sosteniéndole todavía la mirada.

Después de un largo y pertinaz silencio, la cara de Sasuke se relajó.

—Bueno, supongo que es un principio. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había sentido molesto por su reacción, o quizá tan solo confundido porque ella no deseara hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hacía todos esos años. Pero el tema era demasiado familiar, demasiado humillante, y Sakura tenía que escapar de ello. Con una honda inspiración para recobrar fuerzas y pasándose los dedos por su mata de pelo, ella intentó recuperar el humor.

—Tendrá que dormir en la silla, Sasuke. La cama es pequeña, y yo también prefiero el lado izquierdo.

La luz de la mesilla parpadeó, agitando las sombras en las paredes oscuras.

Sasuke todavía no había apartado su mirada de la cara de Sakura, lo cual la estaba poniendo harto nerviosa. Empezó a moverse, como si se preparara para acercarse a ella, y entonces cambió manifiestamente de idea, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa desganada. Con absoluta tranquilidad, levantó una mano y reanudó la tarea de desabrocharse la camisa, apartando por fin la mirada cuando dio dos pasos hacía la cama, se arrodilló junto a ella y sacó de debajo de esta lo que parecía ser un baúl. —Voy a dormir en esta cama, Sakura —proclamó con decisión—. Y si prefiero el lado izquierdo, y yo prefiero el lado izquierdo, no tendré más remedio que dormir encima de usted, lo cual, añadiría, será difícil no estando permitido ningún beso en absoluto.

Sakura se ruborizó, furiosa, incapaz de imaginarle encima de ella por ninguna razón. Molesto consigo misma por la reacción que sin duda él advirtió, se dio la vuelta y se ocultó detrás del biombo.

—En ese caso seré yo quien duerma en la silla.

Debía de ser bien pasada la medianoche cuando Sasuke sintió que Sakura se metía cuidadosamente en la cama junto a él. Había supuesto que eso acabaría por pasar; hacia demasiado frío en el camarote.

No se movió por miedo a que Sakura volviera a marcharse de la cama. A él le gustaba dormir desnudo, pero, dada todas las demás cosas que le había impuesto a Sakura, no podía ir tan lejos. Así que, allí tumbado, vestido solo con los pantalones incómodamente ceñidos, no había habido manera de que pudiera realmente dormir.

Y por lo que pudo deducir, tampoco Sakura, que se había pasado casi dos horas intentando ponerse cómoda, antes de que, asumiendo finalmente su derrota, se metiera entre las sábanas.

Sakura se encogió detrás de él, temblando, cubriéndose la barbilla, los dedos y los tobillos con un camisón largo de austero algodón blanco, intentando robarle la manta a Sasuke y, sin duda, robándole su calor. Este casi se estremeció cuando sintió sus pies, unos gélidos bloques de hielo a esas alturas, cuando ella se los metió entre las piernas. Pero, cuando por fin empezaba a deslizarse hacia el sueño, se vio obligado a sonreír ante el gesto de comodidad de Sakura extrañamente confiado y dulce.

 **Gracias a** ** _Lupita Uchiha_** **por sus comentarios. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les traigo la continuación.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia con el mismo nombre, la autora es Adele Ashwort.**

 **Disfrutenlo! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Saludos.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Ino Yamanaka nació hermosa. No en el sentido clásico, ciertamente, porque a todas luces sus rasgos no eran refinados, aunque sí exóticos. Poseía una excelencia en el porte insólita en las clases bajas, e incluso en la clase media, pero quizá eso se debiera a que, en lo social, estaba entre una clase y la siguiente, si es que eso era posible. Su educación era desigual y ella lo sabía; y le sacaba partido.

De pie ante el espejo de su habitación, mientras un rutilante sol matutino se filtraba a través de las cortinas de cretona, aplicó un último toque de color, a sus mejillas y labios, se puso un poco de kohl en los párpados y se arregló el pelo rubio apartándoselo de la amplia frente.

Sabía que, de los pies a la cabeza, resultaba excepcionalmente atractiva a la vista. En efecto, con frecuencia resultaba divertido ver cómo los hombres se deshacían en su presencia, pero, por extraños que pareciera, no le preocupaba demasiado lo relacionado con sus cualidades físicas. Estaba orgullosa de ellas, y le habían prestado un buen servicio a lo largo de los años.

Sonrió con satisfacción y deslizó las palmas de las manos por su vestido de mañana, de seda amarillo limón, sin otro adorno que algún detalle de encaje blanco, ceñido a la cintura y con una tupida cascada sobre el emballenado para que rozara de manera adecuada el suelo al caminar. Se sentía orgullosa de sus curvas, de su pecho considerable, y de una cintura que no mostraba ninguna señal de haber dado a luz, y que esperaba siguiera así en el futuro. También quería que Sasuke Uchiha se fijase en ella, porque él llegaría a su casa al cabo de diez minutos justos para la reunión que tenían concertada. Y sería puntual. Los ingleses siempre lo eran cuando se trataba de la seguridad nacional de su país.

Complacida con su aspecto, se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, bajó la escalera con garbo y entró en el salón donde esperaría la llegada del inglés. La cálida atmósfera de la habitación siempre la animaba, decorado como estaba con valiosos muebles de caoba generosamente acolchados y cubiertos de satén color vino. las cortinas del mismo color estaban totalmente retiradas, para que toda la pieza quedara inundada por el sol, que se reflejaba con un vago resplandor sobre el delicado papel floreado de la pared. Marie, la única doncella de Ino, había dejado el servicio de café para dos encima de la pequeña mesa redonda situada entre dos sillones, delante de la chimenea, a la sazón apagada, y el café sería servido, recién hechos, cuando él llegara. Ino tomó asiento en el sillón más próximo a la puerta y espero.

De su madre francesa, una mujer de teatro, aunque en el mejor de los casos de discreto talento, Ino había heredado su excepcional belleza, su figura exquisita, la cara ovalada y los gélidos ojos azules. Pero de su padre, un capitán de la Marina Británica, había adquirido todo lo demás: la inteligencia, el sentido común, el humor y la pasión por la integridad. Él había querido casarse con su madre, más, ¡ay!, ella, egocéntrica y vulgar donde las hubiera, lo había rechazada, abandonándolo con el corazón roto; y no especialmente interesada en su vástago, arrastró a la hermosa niña de ciudad en ciudad, de un apestoso teatro lleno de humo a otro, y no porque se sintiera en la obligación de hacerlo, sino porque Ino le servía de esclava.

Durante casi doce años Ino suplicó que se le permitiera marcharse a Inglaterra para quedarse con la muy estable familia de su padre, pero su madre le había negado aquél sueño con creciente desprecio. Ino solo había visto a su padre cuatro o cinco veces en su vida, pero aquellos instantes maravillosos la habían hecho rebosar de alegría. El hombre había querido de verdad a su hija ilegítima.

Entonces, en el verano de 1833, Ino encontró, escondida en un cajón lateral del ropero de su madre, una nota de su familia inglesa en la que les informaba a ambas, en un tono muy solemne, de que el padre de Ino había muerto de cólera el año anterior, mientras estaba destinado a algún lugar de las Indias Occidentales. Y fue aquel mismo aciago día, mientras su madre se exhibía en un escenario de Colonia, medio vestida y sin un ápice de dignidad, que la devoción de Ino hacía su país murió. Solo antes sus ojos, que era lo que importaba, dejó de ser francesa para siempre.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años consiguió su primer empleo como corista de un abarrotado y caluroso teatro de variedad, donde los hombres civilizados de la mañana se convertían por la noche en animales borrachos, sudorosos y lascivos que proferían comentarios groseros mientras lanzaba monedas al escenario con la esperanza de intercambio favores. Ese fue el único ingreso que ella pudo conseguir utilizando sus encantos naturales, pero ni una vez en cuatro años de bailarina se permitió vender sus favores sexuales. Por encima de todo lo demás, había conservado intacto el respeto por sí misma, tal y como siempre había hecho, y su padre había esperado que hiciera, negándose a caer en la desgracia personal, como su madre.

A los veinte años, con bastante dinero ahorrado y una satisfacción que no había sentido antes ni sentiría después, Ino comunicó con mucha tranquilidad sus planes de abandonar su anterior existencia como sirvienta de su ya gorda y opiómana madre, y le dio la espalda a Francia para siempre. Al principio, la actriz se asustó, y luego montó en cólera, gritando obscenidades a su hija mientras esta la abandonada para siempre con los hombros erguidos y la barbilla alta. Eso había ocurrido hacía ocho años, y Ino no la había vuelto a ver ni a preocuparse siquiera de si la mujer seguía viva.

Primero se fue a Inglaterra, donde se presentó a su refinada familia de clase media, que la aceptó incondicionalmente, aunque con cierta callada reserva, pero ella no había esperado nada más; después de todo, era medio francesa e hija ilegítima de una actriz. Sin embargo, la habían tratado con un respecto que no había conocido jamás y que a ella le encantaba, aunque por esa época supo que jamás llevaría la vida de una dama inglesa. Con el tiempo, había aprendido el idioma de su familia bastante bien, pero jamás pudo perder del todo su marcado acento francés. Jamás podrían ser uno de ellos. Aquel sueño había muerto con la madurez. Pero con esta llegó el íntimo descubrimiento de que quizá podía ofrecer algo bastante más valioso a la sociedad británica. Sus habilidades podían ser utilizadas para ayudar a la gente que quería y perjudicar a aquella otra que había llegado a odiar.

En consecuencia, a los veintiún años, entró tan campante en el Ministerio de Interior británico y se presentó tal cual era. Quería convertirse en confidente. Naturalmente, como recordaba a esas alturas con humor, los funcionarios responsables la habían echado del edificio entre carcajadas. ¡Por Dios bendito! Pero si es usted francesa…¡y mujer!, le habían soltado al unísono, escandalizados. Pero no se desanimó. ¿Es que podía haber un disfraz mejor?

Más decidida que nunca, y después de intentar captar la atención de las autoridades otras dos veces y de no obtener más respuestas que algún cumplido en el mejor de los casos, Ino cambió de enfoque. Recogió sus escasas pertenencias y volvió a París, donde se infiltró por su cuenta en los círculos del gobierno, utilizando para ello su inteligencia, su belleza y sus cada vez mejores dotes interpretativas; bastantes mejores, se dio cuenta, que las de la mujer dotes interpretativas; bastantes mejores, se dio cuenta, que las de la mujer que la había parido. Después de todo, había vivido sus primeros veinte años con una compañía teatral, y había sido una buena discípula.

Varias veces durante los siguientes tres años, Ino descubrió secretos que envió, a su vez, a sir Riley Liddle a Gran Bretaña; nada ruinoso, ni siquiera escandaloso, solo pequeñas cosas para ayudar a la causa británica en Europa. Y siempre que lo hacía, empezaba aquellos retazos de información con la frase: Un afectuoso saludo de la francesa. Nunca recibió contestación alguna, pero supo que sus descubrimientos detectivescos eran tenidos en cuenta, porque la información que pasaba empezaba a usarse, incluso de manera sutiles. Aquello le proporcionó la satisfacción que necesitaba durante un tiempo, hasta que ellos se fueron acostumbrado a que Ino hiciera lo que hacían los hombres ingleses por norma, y ella sabía que ellos lo sabrían a tiempo. Al final, después de establecerse en el seno de la élite francesa, de abrirse camino en la alta sociedad con encanto y sagacidad, se le había dado la inestimable oportunidad de ganarse el respeto de sus superiores británicos. En julio de 1843 se enteró por casualidad de que dos prisioneros políticos franceses muy prominentes iban a ser trasladados, sin demora y directamente, del tribunal a la lúgubre prisión de Newgate, y que había un plan en marcha para liberarlos en el trayecto, mediante la fuerza si fuera menester.

En efecto, el día de aquel traslado, y gracias a la despierta inteligencia de la francesa, se abortó una pequeña revuelta cuando un pequeño grupo de interesados y atónitos franceses fuertemente armados fueron hechos prisioneros sin ningún incidente. Cuando Ino se enteró de la noticia de victoria, supo que estaba dentro.

Cuatro días después, el 2 de agosto de 1843, Ino (a secas), antigua corista e hija de una actriz (que muchos pensaban era aún peor), se convirtió en espía del gobierno británico. Se pusieron en contacto con ella de manera bastante informal durante un paseo matutino por la avenida De Friedland, en las cercanías de su casa con todas sus posesiones mundanas a la zaga, para convertirse en Ino Yamanaka, la acaudalada viuda del mítico Choji Yamanaka, comerciante en tés de renombre mundial desaparecido en el mar. La instalaron en el impresionante puerto meridional, en una preciosa vivienda urbana, para que pudiera estar al servicio de la Corona en los temas relacionados con la amenaza siempre creciente del contrabando.

Durante los últimos cuatro años se había ganado la veneración de la alta sociedad y había sido aceptada en todos los círculos sociales ni más ni menos que por lo que aparentaba ser, siendo de gran utilidad a su país de adopción, donde aquellos que Ino se enderezó y se alisó la falda. El sordo rumor de la voz de un hombre procedente del vestíbulo hizo que su mente dejara de vagar por el pasado, mientras miraba el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Sasuke Uchiha había llegado, tres minutos después de las diez, y ella estaba preparada para recibirlo.

El inglés entró cuando Marie abrió la puerta del salón, y una vez antes, haría cosa de un año, en una ceremonia de gala cerca de Cannes, y en el momento de ser presentados, ella se descubrió soltando una risita tonta motivada por la burda y cometida descripción que sus superiores habían hecho de Uchiha. Lo habían descrito como un tipo de lo más normal, gallardo en el mejor de los casos; de pelo negro y todo eso.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha era hermoso, si es que una podía utilizar esa palabra para describir a un hombre. No en el sentido de la elegancia, en realidad, aunque vestía de manera impecable. Más con estilo imponente y descaradamente masculino.

Hasta que sonrió como lo hizo en ese instante. Entonces, hermoso era lo más apropiado.

—Madame Yamanaka. —Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, al tiempo que cogía la mano extendida a Ino y se llevaba el dorso a los labios—. Nos encontramos de nuevo. Tiene un aspecto encantador. Es usted como la brisa de la mañana.

Ino sintió que se ruborizaba, algo que casi nunca le ocurría delante de los demás. Pero él se había tomado su tiempo para observar sutilmente su figura, que era exactamente lo que la francesa había esperado que hiciera cuando se había tomado su tiempo para acicalarse. ¿Y cómo podía no fijarse? Era un hombre después de todo, y eso es lo que había esperado ella. La reputación de Sasuke lo precedía.

—Monsieur Uchiha. Es un placer. Por favor, tome asiento. —Ino señaló el sillón que tenía enfrente, se volvió hacia Marie, que esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta, y le ordenó que trajera el café de inmediato.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Uchiha, que ya estaba sentado cómodamente enfrente de ella. Parecía encontrarse a sus anchas vestido con un terno de mañana gris paloma que acentuaba el color llamativo de sus ojos. La camisa blanca y el fular gris claro eran de la mejor seda, y su pelo negro-azulado como el cielo de la noche se había despeinado un poco al quitarse el sombrero, que sin duda había dejado en el perchero de la puerta principal. Sasuke se pasó los dedos por las puntas para peinarlas hacia atrás, e Ino no pudo por menos que clavar la mirada en el movimiento mientras hablaba.

—¿Puedo suponer que su viaje transcurrió sin incidentes? —preguntó, con más cortesía que curiosidad.

Sasuke dejó caer los brazos con rapidez y movió su corpachón en el sillón, cruzando las manos en el regazo.

—Aquí estoy de una pieza.

Ino arqueó las cejas fugazmente, pero puesto que Sasuke no dijo nada más, se limitó a añadir:

—Pero sin duda, no se le notan los efectos de una noche en vela.

Sasuke volvió a asentir con la cabeza ante el comentario, mirando a la mujer con franqueza, mientras Marie regresaba trayendo una cafetera china con incrustaciones de oro y marfil encima de una bandeja de plata. Dado que el juego de café ya había sido dispuesto con anterioridad, la doncella no tuvo más que servir un par de tazas hasta el borde, dejar la cafetera en la mesa y marcharse de nuevo con discreción, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ino se sirvió leche caliente y azúcar; él se llevó la taza a los labios.

—¿Y cómo va todo por casa? —preguntó ella con aire despreocupado, removiendo el café con gesto remilgado.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo al café.

—Bien, supongo. Excepto por el asunto que me trae al sur de Francia en pleno verano.

Ino apartó la mirada y bajó las pestañas para observar el líquido marrón que le teñían las yemas de los dedos, golpeando ligeramente la cucharilla sobre el lateral de la taza, un tanto consternada porque él pasara con tanta rapidez al objeto de su reunión.

—Supongo que querrá que le dé ya los detalles —afirmó en voz baja.

—Como guste, señora —respondió él con cordialidad.

Ino volvió a levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos y le dio un sorbo al café. Sasuke la observaba con atención, y esa fue la oportunidad de Ino para cambiar de tema.

Con mucha delicadeza, señal de sus muchos talentos, insinuó:

—Tengo la esperanza, Monsieur Uchiha, de que durante su estancia en Francia lleguemos a ser algo más que meros conocidos… —Colocó la taza y el platillo sobre la mesa—. Así que nada me complacería más si me llamara Ino.

Ella era perfectamente consciente de que Sasuke podría sentirse confundido ante semejante invitación, y de hecho eso era lo que parecía haber ocurrido. Él parpadeó rápidamente dos o tres veces, sonrió de un modo absolutamente encantador, mientras dejaba también la taza y el plato sobre la mesa, y se recostó con total indiferencia para observarla.

—Me siento muy honrado, Ino —admitió de manera elocuente—. Y usted debería llamarme Uchiha. Vamos a trabajar juntos, así que supongo que le formalidad podría resultar pesada.

Ella mostró una sonrisa deliciosa, casi segura ya que de él estaba correspondiendo al interés, aunque estaba siendo tan sutil como ella. Era inglés, y en consecuencia un poco más formal que el francés típico. Después de todo, quizá no estuviera perdiendo su tacto y tan solo necesitara ser más directa.

Lenta, insinuantemente, se inclinó hacia él, y los ojos azules de Ino chispearon con los pensamientos íntimos.

—Estaré encantada, Sasuke. De hecho, confiaba en que quizá pudiéramos encontrar tiempo para… relajarnos juntos. Cuando el trabajo haya terminado, por supuesto. —Ino subió y bajó los dedos sensualmente por el pelo, que se le enroscaba sobre el pecho derecho en una gruesa y brillante trenza—. Estoy segura de entretener a un hombre todo el tiempo. Estoy igualmente segura de que yo disfrutaría de sus encantos.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando sin ambages durante uno o dos segundos. Luego, con la misma rapidez con que había bajado la vista hasta sus pechos, se movió de nuevo en el sillón, incómodo, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

La verdad es que Ino había esperado que él respondiera de inmediato de una manera positiva. Era un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres, y ella sabía, como lo sabría cualquier mujer astuta, que la encontraba particularmente atractiva. Pero en ese momento, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el sillón para contemplar la figura silenciosa del inglés, empezó a caer en la cuenta de que, aunque él pudiera haber admirado fugazmente su belleza, sus pensamientos habían estado en otra parte desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación. Uchiha parecía…. ¿preocupado?

Por fin, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia ella y sonrió con decisión, la mirada atenta mientras juntaban las manos, los codos en los brazos del sillón y las yemas de los dedos en ligero contacto formando un triángulo delante de su rostro meditabundo.

—Mi querida Ino —empezó con determinación—, si hubiera recibido una invitación tan generosa de una mujer tan bella hace solo unas semanas, me habría encontrado aceptando el placer de su encantadora compañía sin reservas. —Carraspeó y bajó la vista para observar la gruesa y elaborada alfombra—. Sin embargo, durante estos últimos días han ocurrido varias cosas que harían que tal aceptación resultara… incómoda.

—¿En serio? —masculló Ino, completamente sorprendida y sin saber si debía sentirse abatida o halagada. Jamás en su vida había sido rechazada con tanta elegancia.

Sasuke respiró hondo y levantó la vista para mirarla fijamente a los ojos una vez más.

—No estoy solo en Francia…

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Oh…

Él volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a la ventana, según parecía con impaciencia, e Ino se preguntó fugazmente si la mujer estaría esperando fuera. Y tenía que ser una mujer, decidió. El Caballero Negro siempre trabajaba solo; Sasuke Uchiha nunca viajaba acompañado. También sabía que ningún hombre en la flor de la vida rechazaría una oferta tan evidente de cariño femenino, si su única complicación fuera que viajara con otro hombre.

Suspirando con resignación, Ino alargó la mano hacia su taza y se la llevó a los labios con cuidado.

—Debe de confiar en ella sin reservas.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Sasuke pareció sobresaltarse por las palabras de Ino.

Ella mostró una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Sabe ella quién es usted?

Sasuke titubeó.

—No exactamente.

—Mmm… —Ino hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo al café—. ¿Y la razón de que esté usted aquí?

Él frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Entiendo.

Sasuke soltó un ruidoso suspiró y juntó los dedos.

Ino hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírse.

—Tal vez llegue incluso a conocerla —sugirió con sincero interés.

Él le dedicó una sonrisita de complicidad.

—De eso estoy absolutamente convencido.

Al oír eso Ino se rio, volviendo a colocar la taza sobre la mesa.

—Entonces estaré encantada de conocerla.

Ella se levantó con elegancia y cruzó la estancia hasta un pequeño armario de caoba situado al lado de la ventana.

—Supongo que, puesto que ella es la única que mantiene su atención, Sasuke, deberíamos ir al grano.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y sacó varias hojas de papel del interior de una caja de música situada dentro.

—Las joyas se guardan en la caja fuerte del despacho de Henrie Lemire, conde de Arlés. —Ino se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta él con paso lento pero decidido, estudiando atentamente sus notas—. En su finca de la costa, a unos diecinueve kilómetros al oeste de la ciudad. Tiene cuatro hijos (tres niños y una niña, la mayor) y una esposa ingenua pero encantadora, con la que se casó en segundas nupcias hace tres años y a la que le dobla la edad.

Sasuke alargó la mano hacia la taza de café, vació el contenido de dos tragos y se levantó cuando ella se detuvo a su lado. Contempló la cara de la mujer, el pelo negro reverberando al sol, los ojos brillantes y despiertos, la piel blanca y con un ligero olor a musgo. Ino suspiró, consternada. ¡Qué lástima no poder disfrutarlo!

Tras entregarle los documentos, ella siguió con el asunto que se llevaba entre manos,

—Me he informado sobre él y su familia todo lo que he podido durante las últimas semanas. Tiene cuarenta y ocho años, es inteligente y mantiene viejas relaciones, aunque se sabe que ha cometido errores. Es respetado, y en general goza de la simpatía de los de su generación, y quiere a sus hijos, en especial a su hija.

Adora a su mujer, aunque prefiere mantenerla en casa mientras él atiende otros asuntos que juzga más importantes, incluida, si es cierto el rumor que corre, alguna amante ocasional. Es un legitimista furibundo, aunque no alardea de ello. Desprecia a Luis Felipe; piensa que el rey es en el fondo un pelele, un hombre incapaz de controlar a la gente. Quiere que Enrique vuelva al trono por razones evidentes, pero no he logrado determinar hasta dónde es capaz de llegar en su empeño ni si está planeando alguna acción inmediata o ninguna.

Dio unos ligeros toques sobre el papel con una uña perfectamente cuidada.

—He incluido un breve informe sobre el conde de Arlés, lo que he podido encontrar de la historia de la familia, así como un plano bastante fidedigno de los jardines y de la casa. He estado dentro dos veces. También encontrará una invitación para un baile en conmemoración del decimoctavo cumpleaños de su hija la semana que viene. No creo que intente vender las esmeraldas antes de entonces. No creo que esté preparado. Y —dijo, bajando la voz— corre el rumor de que la hija pueda lucirlos para la ocasión.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia ella bruscamente.

—¿En serio?

—Es solo un rumor —volvió a decir—, pero digno de considerar.

—Por supuesto.

Ella lo miró hojear detenidamente la información.

—Su identidad ficticia es relativamente sencilla —prosiguió Ino—.

Sasuke Uchiha, un inglés refinado que compra finca en Francia para acaudalados aristócratas europeos. El conde de Arlés tiene una preciosa casa de veintidós habitaciones en las afueras de París que intenta vender. También encontrará ahí la información a ese respecto.

—¿Necesita dinero? —preguntó Sasuke pensativamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Ino se puso a jugar distraídamente con el encaje de su cuello.

—No lo creo. Lo más probable es que su nueva esposa pretenda dedicar su tiempo a holgazanear en la costa mediterránea. Adora esto.

—Mmm. —Sasuke esperó, pensando—. ¿Y cómo conseguí la invitación?

—A través de mí. Nos hemos visto fugazmente una o dos veces en los últimos años. Usted encontró un comprador para la propiedad que mi difunto marido tenía en San Rafael, ¿recuerda?

—¡Ah, sí! —Sasuke dobló los papeles y se los metió en el bolsillo de la levita—. ¿Necesitaría otra invitación, sin mi compañera de viaje me acompaña como mi esposa?

Ino se quedó ligeramente desconcertada. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con recelo.

—No. En realidad, puede que fuera mejor si llevara una esposa. —Sacudió la cabeza a medida que fue cayendo en la cuenta del plan de Sasuke—. Si pretende utilizarla sin que sepa quién es usted, ha de ser excepcionalmente atractiva o simpática, para que usted se arriesgue. Supongo que cuenta con esas bazas como maniobra de distracción, ¿me equivoco?

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente en respuesta.

—¿Es inteligente?

—Lo suficiente para ser un problema.

Ino se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

—Si es tan inteligente, tarde o temprano acabará descubriendo su secreto, Sasuke.

Fue una advertencia hecha con una buena dosis de regocijo.

Riéndose entre dientes, Sasuke confió:

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento con un placer que le resultaría incomprensible. —Le cogió los dedos en la palma de la mano, listo para despedirse—. ¿Estará en la fiesta?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella en voz baja.

—Entonces, podrá darme su parecer cuando la conozca. —Llevándose la mano de Ino a los labios, le besó el dorso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Ha sido todo un placer, Ino.

De nuevo, y por segunda vez en muchos años, ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Hasta el baile, madame Ino.

Y diciendo estas palabras, la soltó y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Ino lo siguió hasta la entrada, mientras Sasuke se detenía para recoger el sombrero del perchero, y luego salió tras él porche blanco con celosía, bañado ya por un sol radiante.

Sasuke se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia ella con expresión pensativa.

—Cuantas invitaciones he recibido esta mañana han sido consideradas concienzudamente —reveló en voz baja—. Y por supuesto, ninguna ha sido tomada a la ligera. Me siento muy halagado. Lo único que lamento es no poder aceptarlas todas.

Ino sonrió abiertamente, alargó la mano para cogerle la suya y se la apretó con ternura.

—Secretos de amigos, Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke saludó con la cabeza una sola vez, luego recorrió el sendero de ladrillo y atravesó la concurrida calle.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola! Espero que esten muy bien! Aquí les traigo la continuación. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que ponerme al corriente con clases de la Universidad siendo que eran los últimos exámenes! En fin, disfruten la lectura!

Saludos.

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia con el mismo nombre. La autora es Adele Ashworth.

 **Capítulo 5**

Sakura estaba sentada en la estrecha habitación del hotel en un desvencijado sillón de deslucido terciopelo color albaricoque, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el brazo del asiento con impaciencia. Habían transcurrido tres horas desde su regreso, un tanto precipitado porque tenía un poquitín de miedo a que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba siguiendo, y ella quería parecer indiferente y aburrida, en lugar de curiosa y sí, aunque se sentía reacia a admitirlo, incluso irritada por lo que había visto. Durante la espera, había alternado las vueltas por la habitación y el sillón, abanicándose para evitar derretirse con aquel calor sofocante, escuchando el tráfico del mediodía más allá de la ventana abierta, sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de la puerta.

Hasta este momento, su viaje había sido rutinario, aunque no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para descubrir su primera impresión de Marsella. Encantadora, abigarrada, única… todo la describía. Había estado en Francia tres o cuatro veces en los últimos años, pero nunca en el sur del país, y en muchos aspectos esta ciudad portuaria meridional, con su tranquilo encanto y su extraña mezcla de bulevares bulliciosos y estrechas y solitarias calles escalonadas, era distinto a cualquier otro lugar que ella conociera.

En cuanto llegaron, Sasuke se había dirigido a un pequeño hotel no lejos del puerto, y Sakura lo había seguido obedientemente sin hacer ningún comentario cuando, con desánimo, su mirada se posó en la habitación que les habían asignado, en la confianza de que no permanecerían en ella mucho tiempo. Era una habitación vieja y raída, y el mismo hotel alojaba a la más extraña variedad de gente, aunque sabía que, en parte, su valoración se debía a haber vivido toda su vida resguardada del mundo, excepción hecha de las clases de piano, los viajes a la modista, los eventos y los sermones de su madre.

El tiempo pasado a bordo había transcurrido sin incidentes después del primer día, mientras Sasuke se mostraba ya silencioso y meditabundo, ya hablador y amistoso. Aunque en el fondo había parecido distraído, incluso inquieto, y ella le había complacido encantada en su deseo de mantener el silencio entre ambos. En realidad, le traía sin cuidado el mal humor de Sasuke, pero se vio obligada a reflexionar un poco acerca de cuáles serían las causas posibles de preocupación de un caballero desahogado.

En realidad, tenía que admitir que tampoco le importó dormir con él… si es que era así como había que llamarlo, y suponía que era así como una tendría que llamarlo, y suponía que era así como una tendría que llamarlo. De hecho, había encontrado la presencia de Sasuke reconfortante, y su cuerpo extrañamente protector, al despertarse aquella primera mañana y descubrirlo en su posición durmiente, acurrucado contra su espalda, con los brazos rodeándola y atrayéndola hacía él, la cara entre su pelo y la respiración en su nuca. No había intentado besarla, ni siquiera tocarla de manera inadecuada; y puesto que había sido un perfecto caballero, en lugar, de apartarse, se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas y contra él, puesto que, después de todo, la estaba protegiendo —él había dicho que era su deber—, y se suponía que ella tenía que consentir aquella parte de él inconfundiblemente masculina. De todos modos, Sasuke parecía un tanto inmune a sus encantos desde su conservación de la primera noche en el camarote del barco.

Pero en ese momento llevaba en Marsella casi dos días, y; era el turno de Sakura de sentirse inquieta. Estaba preparada para más excitación, más aventura. Era verdad que encontraba cierto placer en observar a la gente, pero ya estaba bastante versada en la cultura, costumbres e historia de Francia, y estaba allí con un propósito y tenía unos planes que llevar a cabo. Quería más acción. Por fin, hacía solo unas pocas horas, había conseguido lo que quería.

Después de un ligero desayuno de pastelitos y café (que a ella ya le gustaba más que el té), Sasuke le informó inesperadamente de que tenía que asistir a una cita inminente, la razón, según parecía, de su viaje a Francia. Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura le había oído hablar de sus planes, los que ella suponía explicaban las razones del viaje de Sasuke a aquel puerto del sur. Bien mirado, él había sido un poco taimado en cuanto a sus intenciones. Pero eso no era asunto de ella, se repetía sin cesar Sakura.

No obstante, hubo algo en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, en la sutil evasiva durante el sencillo desayuno, que despertó la curiosidad de Sakura. Ella no había mencionado al Caballero Negro desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, aunque estaba segura de que Sasuke sabía que cada vez estaba más ansiosa por encontrarse por fin cara a cara con la leyenda. Ella aceptaba las condiciones de Sasuke, pero tampoco quería malgastar su tiempo en Francia. Con su extraño comportamiento de esa mañana, si es que se le podía llamar extraño, Sakura se vio invadida por la entusiasta creencia de que él tal vez tuviera intención de encontrarse con el ladrón ese día.

Así que, dejando a un lado todo buen juicio, había fingido que le dolía la cabeza, le había comunicado su deseo de quedarse descansando y luego lo había seguido cuando salió del hotel a las nueve y media. Pero Sasuke no se había reunido con el ladrón, sino con una mujer, y una de extraordinaria belleza, además, aunque Sakura solo había alcanzado a ver fugazmente la elegante figura desde el otro lado de la calle, cuando la dama había salido al porche delantero entre un alboroto de faldas, una figura esbelta, llena de gracia y pelo brillante cubierta de seda y encajes.

La relación inicial de Sakura fue de sorpresa; no se había esperado que se reuniera con una mujer, en casa de esta y en pleno día. ¿Y para qué? Entonces se vio invadida de ideas y sentimientos que no fue capaz de describir con precisión; un intrincado revoltijo de aflicción, enfado y algo a lo que no puedo poner nombre. No era una ignorante rematada. La mujer era su amante, eso era evidente, porque ese hombre las tenía a montones. Lo que tanto la perturbaba era que él sintiera la necesidad de reunirse con una de ellas en ese momento, en ese viaje, cuando en realidad debería tener cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo.

Sakura suspiró, haciendo tamborilear los dedos aún con más fuerza sobre el desvencijado brazo del sillón, y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo para mirar fijamente la pintura que se desconchaba del techo, sintiéndose increíblemente molesta porque disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de un hombre con una reputación tan nefasta. Casi sonrió al preguntarse fugazmente si quería estar con él porque le gustaba como persona o porque su madre se quedaría absolutamente consternada por la falta total de juicio de su hija.

El ruido de una llave en la cerradura hizo que se irguiera de inmediato y se pusiera alerta. Sasuke entró, tranquilo y a gusto en su terno entallados sin un pliegue ni arruga en la tela. Sakura tuvo problemas para conservar la lucidez cuando, con demasiada agudeza, cayó en la cuenta de que era natural que su traje no tuviera ninguna arruga, puesto que durante media mañana no lo había llevado puesto.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras él, Sasuke arrojó el sombrero sobre la cama pequeña y estrecha y se volvió por fin hacia ella, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras seguía sentada en la silla, demorando la mirada en todas las curvas que podía detectar bajo la seda color lavanda. En opinión de Sakura, aquel hombre carecía de decencia por completo.

—Veo que se encuentra mejor —observó él con aire cansino.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada, encontrándose peor de repente. Tenía calor y estaba sudorosa, y unos cuantos rizos sueltos se le pegaban a la cara y al cuello; por fuerza tenía que presentarle un aspecto verdaderamente espantoso.

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa forzada—. Me siento de maravilla. —Agitó el abanico de marfil delante de su cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra se secó la sudorosa mejilla, preguntándose cómo Sasuke podía tener un aspecto tan lozano y sereno con un calor tan sofocante. Tal vez la brisa marina que él acababa de abandonar no pudiera encontrar la manera de entrar en el hotel. Sakura debería haber ido a curiosear en los tenderetes de los vendedores ambulantes, en lugar de encerrarse en la habitación a esperarlo. Sin duda, habría utilizado el tiempo de forma más constructiva.

La expresión de Sasuke adoptó un aire pensativo mientras permanecía de pie delante de la puerta.

—¿Ha hecho algo mientras he estado afuera?

Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar soltar alguna mentira increíble. Si le mintiera, él lo sabría de inmediato.

—Fui a dar un paseo. Hacía mucho calor.

—Mmm…

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el abanico, con el que empezó a darse golpecitos en el regazo distraídamente.

—¿Y dónde ha estado, Sasuke?

Después de un silencio prolongado, Sakura alzó las pestañas apenas lo suficiente para verlo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se encontró con la franca mirada de Sasuke.

—Esta mañana he tenido una reunión de trabajo, Sakura.

El engaño hizo que Sakura empezara a echar humo por las orejas.

—Deseo de corazón que le resultara absolutamente provechosa —replicó Sakura con vehemencia.

Al oír eso, Sasuke empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, mientras una de las comisuras de su boca se curveaba hacia arriba.

—Me alegra decir que fue muy provechosa. —Se detuvo delante de ella, con las manos en las caderas debajo de la levita, que ahora llevaba retirada por detrás de los brazos—. ¿Y su paseo?

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Mi paseo?

—No se haga la remilgada conmigo, querida Sakura.

Se movió inquieta en la silla, apenas capaz ya de mirarlo a la cara, mirando en cambio con hostilidad los botones de marfil de su camisa.

—Fue un paseo encantador, aunque como ya he dicho, hacía demasiado calor.

—Tal vez caminara demasiado deprisa —sugirió él con un tono agradable, alargando la mano hacia el abanico de Sakura, que le arrancó rápidamente de la mano y que luego tiró sobre la cama, situada a su izquierda—. Es difícil caminar despacio cuando uno intenta seguir a alguien.

Sorprendida, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces, él la agarró por el brazo desnudo y la hizo levantarse, sujetándola tan cerca de él que casi se tocaron. Le escudriño el rostro, pero sin ira, casi con un aire divertido.

—¿Por qué me siguió? —preguntó el con evidente extrañeza.

Su respiración rozó la piel acalorada de Sakura mientras le sostenía la mirada, y ella se hartó del juego.

—¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de visitar a su amante a las diez de la mañana, al segundo día de nuestra estancia en la ciudad? Sus impulsos deben de ser incontrolables, Sasuke.

Sakura tuvo problemas para definir la expresión de Sasuke. Al principio pareció quedarse estupefacto por sus palabras, o quizás solo por su osadía. Luego, su boca volvió a torcerse hacia arriba, y bajando la voz, dijo tranquilamente en un susurro:

—Estoy controlando mis impulsos a la perfección, Sakura. —Intensificando la presión sobre su brazo, la atrajo hacia él hasta que el traje de Sakura se frunció entre ellos, y sus senos le rozaron el pecho—. La mujer que vio no es mi amante, Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo, pero no intentó apartarse.

—No soy idiota, Sasuke.

—Nunca pensé que lo fuera —aceptó él con rapidez—, pero sí ingenua.

El fuego iluminó los ojos de Sakura.

—No soy tan ingenua para no saber lo que pasa entre un hombre y su amante.

Y usted parece hacerlo más de lo necesario.

Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no mover un músculo de la cara.

Era increíblemente adorable, allí sentada, en aquella diminuta y calurosa habitación de hotel, esperando durante horas a que él volviera, celosa sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba. Saberse capaz de leer en ella con tanta claridad hizo que las entrañas de Sasuke bulleran de pura satisfacción. Siempre tendría esa ventaja, y ambos lo sabían.

Sakura siguió sosteniéndole la mirada de manera desafiante, con la contrariedad arrugándole la frente, la piel caliente y perlada de sudor a causa del calor y la humedad, con un aspecto ridículamente inadecuado con aquel traje de verano, confeccionado pensando exclusivamente en el clima de Inglaterra. Tenía el mismo atractivo que una seductora con demasiada ropa que, en una sauna, le provocara con una mirada calculadora que dijera: Desnúdeme, si se atreve. Con toda su inocencia e incapacidad para saber hasta qué punto lo provocaba físicamente, lo había estado volviendo loco de deseo desde que abandonaran Inglaterra, sobre todo en la cama, cuando se acurrucaba contra él con su camisón casi transparente, y él no podía hacer nada sin contenerse.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron diabólicamente mientras seguía sujetándola contra él.

—¿Qué es lo que cree que hago más de lo necesario?

Ella jamás habría esperado aquella pregunta, y Sasuke supo que la había confundido cuando observó la sombra de duda en el rostro de Sakura. Nerviosa levantó las palmas hacia los brazos de Sasuke para apartarlo.

—Eso es irrelevante, y me niego a hablar de sus problemas… íntimos, cuando no son asunto mío.

Disfrutando plenamente de la situación, Sasuke se negó a soltarla, deseoso de oír los intentos de Sakura, ¿sabe todo lo que ocurre íntimamente entre un hombre y una mujer o solo retazos y cosas sueltas?

Ella se retorció, volviendo su atención hacia la puerta para evitar la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

—No voy a hablar de eso.

—Fue usted quien sacó el tema —replicó él con placer.

Inquieta, Sakura se estrujó la mollera para discurrir una respuesta adecuada, o al menos algún medio de dar por zanjado el tema. Al final, recompuso la expresión y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo una idea excelente de lo que ocurre íntimamente entre un hombre y una mujer. Ahora, si hace el favor de soltarme, Sasuke, tengo mucha hambre y me encantaría come algo.

No la habría soltado en ese momento ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¿Una idea excelente? —dijo él, cuando Sakura no añadió nada más, y prosiguió con el desafío—. ¿Recuerda cuánto tiempo estuve en casa de esa mujer?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron intensamente.

—Recuerdo que era hermosa, y que no era precisamente el Caballero Negro, la única persona con la que debería haberse reunido hoy. Le pago para que nos presente. Tal vez podría tratar de recordar eso.

El impulso de besarla se convirtió de pronto en algo abrumador.

—Responda a mi pregunta —insistió él, por el contrario.

Ella titubeó, suspiró, y entonces, proclamó:

—Al menos diez minutos.

Él se inclinó para acercarse mucho a ella y susurrar:

—Los encuentros íntimos suelen durar algo más que diez minutos.

Sakura sonrió triunfalmente.

—Pero no, de eso estoy segura, para alguien de su experiencia, Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada y la apretó contra él, rodeándole la cintura con los dos brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de aplastar contra su pecho los senos suaves y perfectamente formados de Sakura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en quitarse y volverse a poner todas estas capas y capas de ropa?

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta, quedándose muda por una vez.

Saboreando la dulce victoria, Sasuke susurró:

—Le llevaría exactamente todo ese tiempo.

Aclarado el extremo, la soltó.

Indignada, Sakura supo que él había ganado por el momento, porque a ella el tema le resultaba demasiado perturbador y extraño para seguir discutiendo. Lo observó dirigirse hasta la pequeña cómoda de cerezo desportillada y descolorida, abrió el cajón superior y sacó una camisa. Al darse cuenta de que tenía intención de cambiarse, le dio la espalda, pensando con rapidez la manera de pasar a un tema más apropiado de conservación sin que él se percatara de que lo hacía de manera deliberada, así que, cuando finalmente Sasuke lo hizo por ella, se sintió agradecida.

—Nos vemos de aquí —dijo detrás de ella.

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Oyó el crujido de la ropa mientras se lo imaginaba quitándosela, y refrenó el impulso de mirar a hurtadillas. Pese a todos sus defectos, y haciendo caso omiso de su virtuosa educación, consideraba que el pecho desnudo de Sasuke era una de las maravillas de la naturaleza.

—La voy a llevar a algún lugar más agradable y fresco —contestó él—. Ahí es donde he estado tres últimas horas, por si se lo estaba preguntando. Buscando un alojamiento donde usted estuviera más cómoda.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Presa de una creciente timidez, farfulló:

—Espero que no esté pensando en que nos alojemos en casa de la francesa.

Él se rio entre dientes cuando Sakura le oyó sentarse en la cama.

—Su nombre es Sakura Yamanaka, y creó que ella le gustará; y no, no nos quedaremos en su casa.

Le gustará implica que se iban a conocer, y Sakura ya no pudo contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. Apartándose los rizos pegajosos de la mejilla, y con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz, preguntó:

—¿He de suponer que la señorita Yamanaka conoce el Caballero Negro, y que esa fue la razón de su visita?

Al no responderle de inmediato, Sakura se permitió darse la vuelta hacia él para verle ponerse con aire concentrado los zapatos y asimilar su impresionante aspecto, transformado en informal con unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una camisa de seda blanca parecida a la que llevaba el primer día después de zarpar. Sin duda, no llevaba mucha variedad de ropa.

—¿Sasuke? —insistió, cansada de esperar respuestas.

Él la miró de reojo, y la sensación de que estaba enfadado o de que tal vez ocultaba algo renació en Sakura.

Al fin, Sasuke se pasó los dedos de una mano por el pelo, se puso las palmas en las rodillas y se impulsó para levantarse. Con las manos en la cadera, la miró sin ambages.

—La viuda señora Yamanaka está tratando de concertar una reunión de trabajo con el conde de Arlés y yo para el fin de semana.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Una reunión de trabajo entre usted y un conde francés?

—Sí.

—Concertada por una joven y encantadora viuda —afirmó más que preguntó Sakura, pronunciando cada palabra con precisión.

Sasuke extendió las palmas de las manos.

—Exacto.

Aquello le pareció tan absolutamente ridículo que Sakura sintió ganas de aplaudir. Conteniendo el impulso, se limitó a levantar la barbilla con complicidad y tamborilear con los dedos en la manga de su vestido. Y con aire acusador y cierta dosis de sarcasmo, dijo:

—Y supongo, Sasuke, que, puesto que su negocio consiste en comprar y vender cosas, su intención es comprarle alguna inestimable antigüedad a ese hombre. —Sus ojos se iluminaron de manera espectacular—. ¡Vaya! Quizá una nueva arma para su pared.

Sasuke la observó uno o dos segundos con cara inexpresiva. Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza lenta y desapasionadamente con asombro.

—¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

—¿Qué cómo lo…? —Sakura dejó de hablar bruscamente y lo miró boquiabierto con creciente incredulidad—. ¿Estás aquí para comprarle un arma al conde de Arlés?

El levantó las cejas con inocencia.

—Una espada, en realidad.

—Una espada —repitió ella cansinamente, ya con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cintura—. Hace todo este viaje hasta Francia para comprar una espada para su pared.

—Sí, en efecto.

—Del conde de Arlés.

—Sí.

—Y la encantadora señora Yamanaka lo arregla todo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombres.

—Creo que no hemos dejado ningún cabo suelto.

—Creo que me gustaría ver esa espada suya —exigió Sakura con suspicacia.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—En cuanto llegue el momento oportuno, Sakura, dejaré que le eche un buen vistazo.

Incluso en ese momento se mostraba arrogante. A Sakura no se le ocurrió nada que decirle, bien le estuviera mintiendo descaradamente, bien tomándole el pelo o poniendo excusas para ocultar su romance con la encantadora señora Yamanaka. A Sakura se le antojaba incomprensible que cualquier hombre, incluso él, un caballero con demasiado tiempo y dinero en sus manos, viajara al extranjero simplemente para comprar una espada a fin de colgarla en una pared. Pero si Sasuke se estaba inventando una historia increíble, ella jamás se daría cuenta, porque era incapaz de leerle los pensamientos, y eso era lo que en verdad la enfurecía. Él siempre parecía poder adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la cama y alargó la mano para coger la levita.

—Estamos invitados a un baile en su finca el sábado —prosiguió con indiferencia, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño armario ropero—. Doy por sentado que tiene algún vestido adecuado escondido en alguna parte entre los montones y montones de cosas que trajo.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Sakura hizo caso omiso. Su incapacidad para viajar con poco equipaje era un tema delicado entre ellos.

—Y antes de que pregunte —continuó él, en ese momento arrodillado delante de su único baúl—, he enviado un mensaje al Caballero Negro.

—¿Y espera hasta ahora para decírmelo? —le espetó ella.

Sasuke no le hizo caso.

—No ha contestado, pero corre el rumor de que también proyecta asistir a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué por qué va a asistir a esa recepción privada? —aclaró Sakura, exasperada.

Él levanto los hombros de forma apenas perceptible, pero no la miró.

—Debería suponer que tiene un buen motivo, aunque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

—Sin duda para robar la preciada espada del conde —sugirió ella con sarcasmo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Quizá se la lleve a usted en su lugar, mi dulce Sakura.

Sus alegres palabras no fueron escuchadas. Las posibilidades se agolpaban ya en la cabeza de Sakura, el corazón le latía con fuerza ante las expectativas, y de repente, la señora Yamanaka y el conde y la espadas y Francia le importaron un comino. Faltaban solo unos días para el encuentro de su vida.

Sasuke se acercó y se detuvo delante de ella, mirándola fijamente a la cara, y sus maravillosos ojos adquirieron un aire pensativo. Entonces, de manera del todo inesperada, levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de Sakura, sobresaltándola momentáneamente al sentir el tacto de su piel caliente en la suya.

—Reunirse con él es extremadamente importante para usted —dijo él en voz baja y considerada.

Sakura respiró hondo, pero no se apartó.

—Sí, lo es.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante un buen rato, estudiándola mientras le acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar.

—Le gustará Madeleine, Sakura —insistió con prudencia—. Es una mujer alentadora y experimentada, y estas cualidades la hacen interesante. —Bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Pero la inocencia y la pasión que siente usted por todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer la hacen bastante más hermosa que lo que ella puede llegar a ser nunca.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la mirada de sincera revelación que había en los asombrosos ojos gris azulados de Sasuke. Pero antes de que ella estuviera la oportunidad de apartarse, o de entender con exactitud lo que él había dicho, Sasuke dejó caer su brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas.

—Recoja sus cosas —añadió él sin mirar atrás—. Voy abajo a buscar un medio de transporte lo bastante grande para llevar su increíble vestuario.

Y diciendo esto, salió, dejándola una vez más con la misma sensación hormigueante en su interior, aquella agobiante sensación de impotencia y confusión de que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un don especial para poner al descubierto sus pensamientos.


End file.
